L'appel de l'innocence
by AngelScythe
Summary: Arrivé à la Terre des Dragons, Sora se voit face à une étrange personne. Cette façon d'être, cet acte... est-ce que ça peut vraiment être Riku ?
1. Prologue

_L'appel de l'innocence._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Général

Couple : Aucun.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney.

Note : Gros délire qu'on a eu quasi en même temps avec Mikukearu mais je l'ai mis en forme =P

* * *

Il n'y avait qu'une faible lumière miroitante qui éclairait la cale du bateau du capitaine Crochet. Sora fixait la porte où était scié un rectangle, seule source de lumière dans ces ténèbres.

Il ne prêtait pas attention à Donald et Dingo qui dormaient dans un coin, appuyés contre des caisses en bois. Il ignorait jusqu'à la présence d'une autre personne qui les espionnait derrière d'autres caisses.

Le brun se frotta les cheveux et s'étira. Il s'apprêta à aller se coucher avec les deux autres : demain, ils auraient une grosse journée. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve comment sortir d'ici. Après un moment d'essai, ils avaient fini par laisser tomber pour l'instant, épuisé par les derniers événements et le voyage en vaisseau gummi, également.

Mais il remarqua que la porte s'ouvrait. Il se leva d'un bond et il s'approcha, prêt à s'en prendre à la personne qui était derrière le bois pour leur ouvrir un passage. Il réveillerait Donald et Dingo, d'ailleurs.

Mais il se figea dans son geste, remarquant deux merveilleuses prunelles turquoises, subjuguantes, profondes, saisissantes et même pénétrantes.

Les yeux de Riku.

- Je dois te poser une question.

- Laquelle ? Questionna Sora, suspicieux.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Quoi donc ? S'étonna le porteur de la keyblade, battant des paupières.

- A peine te préoccuper de Kairi et de moi.

- Mais je vous ai cherché partout. Protesta le brun.

Riku éclata de rire. Mais il était froid et presque sec. Sora eut un léger sursaut.

- Mais si… Je demandais toujours si on vous avait vu.

- Et c'est tout ? J'ai vu beaucoup de chose que tu as faite… Tu te préoccupais plus d'aider les autres que nous chercher. Grommela l'argenté.

Sora battit encore des paupières. Il entendit clairement la voix de ce fameux « Mouche » appeler son ami d'enfance d'une voix presque stridente. Celui-ci lâcha un soupir énervé.

- Oui, oui. Grommela-t-il agacé.

Il regarda Sora qui attendait toujours.

- On réglera ça… Une autre fois. Lança Riku en poussant sur la porte pour la fermer.

- Riku. Appela le plus jeune.

L'interpellé mit ses doigts entre le battant et la porte et seul un œil observa le brun.

- J'ai été un vilain garçon alors… Il faudra me punir. Lança-t-il avec un large sourire innocent.

Riku ferma la porte et il s'en alla avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Lui alors.

* * *

Note de fin : Je l'ai mise en "in-progress" parce qu'il est possible que je fasse une suite. Mais pour l'instant c'est tout ce qui a été préparé.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Les sensations de l'éveil

_L'appel de l'innocence._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, mystère et autre.

Couple : Je vous laisse la surprise.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney.

Note : Suite du gros délire avec Mikukearu basé sur une idée de… ben moi et avec son aide et ses conseils. Il s'occupe aussi de la relecture et de l'ortho )

Note bis : Parce que je préfère le dire par respect : Il va y avoir beaucoup de spoil sur le Kingdom Hearts 2 puisque je suis cette courbe.

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : Les sensations de l'éveil._

Sora ouvrit lentement les yeux, il semblait flotter. Non. Il flottait. Il était dans de l'eau et pourtant, il ne se noyait pas. Lentement, l'eau disparue et il trouva du dur sous ses pieds tandis qu'un bruit étrange annonçait l'ouverture de cette étrange chose blanche qui le maintenait captif jusqu'alors.

Il s'étira avant de remarquer Donald et Dingo qui rigolaient. Il sourit et vint les rejoindre, heureux. Il avait l'impression de ne plus les avoir vu depuis longtemps. La discussion se lança immédiatement, se souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Il répondait presque mécaniquement à ses amis, écoutant leurs réponses et, très certainement, partageant leurs questions et inquiétudes mais il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

C'était cette sensation dans sa poitrine, l'impression que son cœur n'était pas là. Il se sentait vide et désarçonné.

Discrètement, il se toucha le poignet. Ça palpitait bien pourtant. Il avait eu peur pendant un moment, espérant que ça ne recommence pas encore. Cependant tout allait bien. Du moins, si on ne comptait pas cette sensation toujours plus horrible qui semblait se propager dans tout son corps.

- Sora ?!

Le nommé sursauta et il regarda Dingo qui le fixait, tout comme Donald et Jiminy.

- Pa… Pardon ?

- On a dit qu'il fallait qu'on sorte pour ne pas prendre le risque de se rendormir. Lui expliqua le chien.

- Oh… D'accord…

Le porteur de la Keyblade laissa le criquet monter sur sa main et il le tendit vers Donald pour que celui-ci le récupère.

- J'arrive… Juste deux secondes.

- Ça peut être dangereux. Protesta le canard même si le petit insecte lui sautait sur l'épaule.

- Juste deux secondes. Insista un peu Sora.

Ses deux coéquipiers rendirent les armes et s'éloignèrent. Le brun s'assura qu'ils étaient partis pour mettre sa main sur son cœur, ayant toujours cette sensation immonde qui lui dévorait le corps.

C'était comme si chaque pulsation était un petit choc électrique. Il n'aurait su mettre des mots concrets sur ces sensations mais deux choses étaient sûres. La première était qu'il détestait cette impression et la deuxième qu'il avait déjà ressenti ça auparavant… Quand il avait commencé à voyager de monde en monde.

Ça devait probablement être une sorte de mal de l'espace ou encore un mal du pays ou bien était-ce la déstabilisation. Toujours était-il que cette sensation lui semblait trop familière.

Sora se tourna vers la coque qui avait été son habitation pendant un an. Dire qu'il n'avait pas su retrouver Riku. Mais, au moins, il savait Kairi en sécurité, c'était déjà ça.

Le porteur de la Keyblade fut bien forcé de quitter cette pièce et ce manoir pour pouvoir rejoindre ses compagnons de voyage avant qu'ils ne s'inquiètent de son absence.

Riku était assis sur une surélévation dans les fortifications de la Forteresse oubliée. Quelque chose lui disait que Sora passerait forcément par ici, c'était ainsi la meilleure façon de pouvoir le croiser et, surtout, le surveiller.

Après pourtant un an d'attente, il avait l'impression que ça n'avait jamais été aussi long de pouvoir le retrouver, enfin.

Il avait cette impression désagréable de manque. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il lui manquait mais il semblait que cette « chose » ne lui soit pas encore accessible pour l'instant.

Il comptait les secondes dans sa tête mais ça ne semblait pas être la bonne solution. Surtout que plus les secondes passaient plus il ressentait cette sensation qu'il n'avait encore jamais vraiment éprouvée.

Ça changeait de d'habitude.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, semblant être des heures pour ne pas dire des jours et, enfin, quelque chose pourfendit le ciel. Un petit vaisseau dans les tons jaunes.

Riku se leva, prêt à suivre la trace de son ami d'enfance, cependant il remarqua des ombres noires. Il soupira mais dû se résoudre à l'évidence que cette fois-ci, il ne pourrait pas surveiller Sora et rester à son côté.

Il poussa un grognement rageur avant d'ouvrir un portail vers les ténèbres.

- Sora. Soupira-t-il, rentrant dans le passage noir.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Malaise et mal être

_L'appel de l'innocence._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, mystère et autre.

Couple : Je vous laisse la surprise.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney.

Note : Suite du gros délire avec Mikukearu basé sur une idée de… ben moi et avec son aide et ses conseils. Il s'occupe aussi de la relecture et de l'ortho :)

Note bis : Parce que je préfère le dire par respect : Il va y avoir beaucoup de spoil sur le Kingdom Hearts 2 puisque je suis cette courbe.

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : Malaise et mal être._

La Terre des dragons, cette terre sinistre et froide où le seul son était celui de la guerre et de ses pas qui s'enfonçaient dans la neige. S'il n'avait pas eu la certitude qu'_il_ viendrait ici, il ne serait même pas ici à sentir le froid s'immiscer entre son manteau et sa peau.

Au campement du capitaine Li, Sora, Donald et Dingo partageaient une seule et même tente. Ce pourquoi les deux animaux profitaient du fait que leur compagnon avait un sommeil de plomb pour discuter.

Pour le coup, ce petit soucis, qui pouvait s'avérer des plus dérangeant dans une guerre contre un ennemi tel que les sans-cœur et, à présent, les similis, était un gros avantage pour les deux employés du Roi.

- Tu as remarqué ? Murmura Donald, ne cherchant pas quand même à réveiller Sora ou Jiminy.

- Quoi donc ? Demanda Dingo qui regardait vers l'ouverture de la tente.

- C'est Sora… Je le trouve étrange… Il n'a pas demandé une seule fois où était Riku… Expliqua le canard.

Le chef de la garde royale regarda vers leur ami endormi loin de savoir, comme son camarade, à qui il rêvait.

- C'est vrai… Il demandera demain ! Lança le chien tout heureux.

- Je m'inquiète pour rien…

Une main gantée de noir allait se poser contre la toile de la tente mais elle se ravisa. La personne se détourna et s'éloigna.

S'il ne s'était pas mis à neiger, on aurait pu voir les pas de cette personne qui ne semblait être guère plus qu'une ombre.

Sora était près de l'endroit où il était possible de se laver. Une réserve d'eau de pluie. L'eau n'était pas potable car trop pleine de petit gravillon, de sable et même de sel charrié par les caillasses et autres éléments mais elle était suffisamment propre pour se faire un brin de toilette.

Dingo et Donald y avaient déjà été, chacun leur tour, tout comme Mulan. Sora savait que les autres hommes du campement n'y avaient pas été puisque ne l'estimant pas utile mais lui, au contraire, se sentait crasseux. Il vivait à une autre époque qu'eux, dans le fond.

Il se déshabilla sans faire trop de trop de pudeur. « Ping » ne risquait pas de revenir, Donald et Dingo non plus, puisqu'il se sentait quand même quelque peu gêné de s'exposer à des personnes qu'il côtoyait jour et nuit, et les autres étaient de toute façon des hommes aussi.

Et puis, il devait avouer qu'il manquait quelque peu de pudeur à cause de son passé avec Riku. Il le connaissait depuis qu'il avait quelques mois et il était arrivé plus d'une fois qu'ils se lavent ensemble dans l'eau de mer après des jeux particulièrement salissant.

Ça c'était finalement terminé quand leurs jeux étaient devenus plus violent et que l'eau de mer leur faisait plus de mal que de bien. Un peu après la venue de Kairi qui avait déjà rendu ces moments plus rare pour ne pas l'indisposer.

Mais ça ne changeait en rien l'existence de ces moments innocents qui avaient bercés son enfance.

Il se lavait en tout innocence, pensant à ces instants qui ne semblaient plus que des souvenirs. Il avait beau vouloir revoir Riku, il semblait que c'était impossible. Tout se mettait entre eux.

La sensation qu'il avait eue depuis son réveil était enfin partie. Ça faisait un peu plus d'une semaine qu'il était sorti de cet espèce de long sommeil. Peut-être était-ce lié.

- Soraaaa ! Il est temps ! Lui parvint la voix de Dingo au loin.

- Ah. Oui ! J'arrive.

Sora se lava rapidement, ayant perdu beaucoup de temps à rêvasser, et il s'essuya avant de se rhabiller et de courir vers le campement, cependant, il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui. Une sensation étrange venant de l'attraper à nouveau. Il scruta les environs mais il semblait qu'il n'avait qu'imaginé quelque chose qui n'avait pas lieu.

Il repartit alors en courant, direction : le campement où l'attendaient ses amis.

Une silhouette était appuyée contre un arbre. Il soupira avant de se rapprocher du bord de la falaise où il était et où il observait Sora. Par inquiétude et par soucis de protection mais, au moment où le brun partait rejoindre ses amis, il remarqua quelque chose dans le ciel puis dans les montagnes, pas si loin d'ici que ça.

Il soupira en se disant que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment bien que c'était à parier. Il s'éloigna cependant, se promettant qu'il rejoindrait le porteur de la Keyblade sous peu.

Sora suivait « Ping » en direction de la cave où Mushu avait certifié la présence de Shan Yu. Ils y étaient presque, ainsi, il était sur ses gardes. Il avait confiance en ses talents de manieur de Keyblade depuis le temps mais un ennemi humain n'était pas la même chose qu'un sans-cœur et c'était sur ces derniers qu'il s'était entraîné.

Il se devait donc d'être particulièrement prudent et aux aguets. Pas question de se reposer sur ses lauriers.

Sora remarqua l'étroitesse des couloirs puisque Dingo et Donald ne pouvaient être sur la même ligne que lui et leur équipier travesti, ce pourquoi il espérait de tout cœur que ce n'est pas à cet endroit-ci que Shan Yu les attendaient. C'était un coup à frapper le mur une fois sur deux.

Il soupira en voyant un endroit plus grand et il entendit à peine Donald discuter avec Fa. Comme souvent quand il était plongé dans ses pensées, il comprenait le sens de ce qu'ils disaient mais pas assez pour réagir.

Il était concentré sur son propre problème, les fluctuations de ce qu'il sentait dans son torse. Cette sensation plus ou moins grandissante de bien-être.

Cependant, il fut forcé de retomber sur terre en remarquant que ses amis s'en allaient et pire, que lui et Mulan étaient pris au piège dans cette caverne avec comme adversaire…

Des sans-cœur. Il préférait ça à des humains, ça tombait bien.

Il détestait définitivement cette cape au moins autant qu'il l'aimait. Et il détestait aussi ce monde. Comment pouvait-il le suivre discrètement dans un monde blanc avec trop peu de cachette. C'était comme prendre le risque de le perdre à chaque seconde.

Une chose qu'il ne pouvait décemment se permettre.

Il arriva enfin à l'endroit où il savait que se rendait Sora et ses amis. Il remarqua Shan Yu et avança, l'air serein. Il sentit le regard de l'homme qui le suivait et il s'en préoccupa peu mais, le passage était si étroit qu'ils se trouvèrent au face-à-face.

- Pousse-toi avant que je ne t'égorge. Tu ne me voleras pas ma victoire.

- J'en ai rien à faire de tes manigances, je veux juste passer. Cracha l'homme en noir.

Il ouvrit un portail pour pouvoir le contourner vu que l'homme ne semblait pas vouloir se bouger.

Sora parait l'attaque d'un des derniers sans-cœur quand il eut l'impression de sentir son cœur s'arrêter. Ses jambes ne le portèrent plus et il tomba. Il vit clairement la lance de la créature dressée au-dessus de sa gorge et entendit le cri de ses amis.

Il ferma les yeux.

Rien.

Il les rouvrit lentement et sourit à « Ping » qui lui avait sauvé la vie en tuant cet ultime sans-cœur.

- Sora ! Cria Donald en venant le rejoindre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Questionna Dingo qui s'était approché à son tour.

Sora ne voyait plus que des visages inquiets. Il porta la main à son cœur. Il avait eu la sensation qu'on le lui avait brutalement arraché mais c'était fini. Il se sentait à nouveau bien.

- Sora ?! S'inquiéta le canard à cause du manque de réactivité de leur ami.

- Je vais bien… Répondit le porteur de la Keyblade en se relevant difficilement. Il faut… Qu'on rejoigne le campement…

- Oui. Il faut qu'on prévienne Shang. Approuva Mulan qui le regardait néanmoins avec un air inquiet.

L'homme en noir vit clairement Sora s'écrouler sur le sol et il eut du mal à contenir une onomatopée. Il était juste derrière Donald et Dingo et il savait qu'il devait être discret. Ne pas se faire entendre. C'était probablement le plus dur.

Il vit les deux habitants de Disnevyville courir vers Sora et lui n'avait plus qu'un choix : partir au plus vite avant qu'il ne soit remarqué par Ping ou le brun.

Sora s'apprêtait à partir avec Donald et Dingo, un petit pincement au cœur de voir Shang et Mulan ensemble. Ils étaient heureux et ça lui mettait du baume au cœur, cependant, il se disait que lui, à l'inverse, il était seul. Certes, il y avait ses deux compagnons de voyage mais Riku et Kairi lui manquaient.

Cependant, alors qu'ils allaient se mettre en route, Sora porta sa main à son cœur. Il avait une sale sensation à nouveau.

- Sora ? Appela Dingo en s'approchant, l'air soucieux.

- Ça va… Ça va. Mentit le brun.

Il se tourna vers la chinoise.

- Excuse-moi Mulan… Tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

- Bien sûr, après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi… Dis-moi ce que tu aimerais. Sourit Mulan.

- Je cherche un ami…

Sora s'assit dans la neige, l'air un peu nauséeux. Donald et Dingo vinrent immédiatement l'encadrer alors que la femme se mettait à son hauteur, l'air soucieuse.

Le brun avait toujours la main sur le cœur mais il essayait de faire bonne figure. Il avait eu un choc hier mais aujourd'hui, ça allait mieux. Peut-être que son corps s'habituait à cette sensation qu'il haïssait.

- Oui ?

- Il s'appelle Riku. Si tu avais des informations sur lui… Il… Il a les cheveux argentés et… Des yeux turquoises. Expliqua Sora en mimant la longueur des cheveux de Riku.

Dingo sourit à Donald, l'air de dire « tu vois, je te l'avais dit. » Il y avait déjà presque cinq jours qu'ils en avaient parlés à présent mais il avait fini par se décider semblait-il.

- D'accord… Si je le vois, et que tu viens nous revoir, je te le dirais. Sourit Mulan.

- Merci.

- Prends soin de toi. Lui dit la femme.

Sora hocha la tête et il se releva avec l'aide de ses deux compagnons. Tous les trois dirent au revoir à Mulan à l'aide de grand signe de main avant de rejoindre le vaisseau Gummi en direction vers un autre monde et d'autres verrous à ouvrir.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Le mal

**_L'appel de l'innocence._**

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, mystère et autre.

Couple : Je vous laisse la surprise.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney.

Note : Suite du gros délire avec Mikukearu basé sur une idée de… ben moi et avec son aide et ses conseils. Il s'occupe aussi de la relecture et de l'ortho :)

Note bis : Parce que je préfère le dire par respect : Il va y avoir beaucoup de spoil sur le Kingdom Hearts 2 puisque je suis cette courbe.

Note trois (je les enchaîne) : Certains dialogues du jeu sont « repris » mais probablement modifié. Ce n'est à la base pas un « choix » juste que j'ai les cinématiques en anglais et adapte de là =P

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : Le mal._

Un sourire froid passa sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était juste devant un étrange bocal qui contenait une rose luisante. Il se tourna en entendant une voix qui lui semblait familière.

Lui. Il soupira et se tint prêt à se cacher.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait QUE venir ici. C'était sur sa route. Qu'importe s'il devait attendre plusieurs semaines. Même s'il avait à nouveau cette impression immonde de ne plus avoir de cœur. Ce n'était pas étonnant après tout.

Il était la seule personne qui lui donnait la sensation de vivre. D'avoir un cœur. La seule personne qu'il voulait protéger au prix de sa propre vie.

Il avait dû faire bande à part pour pouvoir faire ce qui lui tenait à cœur.

- Viens vite quand même. Murmura la personne.

Il fronça les sourcils en entendant la voix se rapprocher. Maintenant ce n'était plus une illusion : Xaldin.

Il se cacha dans un coin de la pièce bien que prêt à faire un portail s'il fallait pour pouvoir s'enfuir sans être reconnu par l'autre homme encapuchonné de noir.

La quête pour rouvrir les serrures des mondes semblait plus difficile que celle pour les fermer. Mais peut-être était-ce aussi parce que Sora semblait atteint d'un étrange mal à présent.

Il n'avait pas su dormir de la nuit. Il n'avait rien dit mais Dingo et Donald avaient bien remarqué un problème. Cette habitude de se mettre la main sur le cœur, par exemple. Les deux animaux se disaient qu'il serait temps de retourner à la Forteresse oubliée. Peut-être que Merlin saurait ce qu'il se passait.

Était-ce cette veille d'un an qui avait déréglé quelque chose dans le corps de leur ami ? Ou encore cet instant où son cœur avait été sacrifié. Quoiqu'il en était, l'état du porteur de la Keyblade était plutôt inquiétant.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'on aille à la Forteresse ? Proposa Dingo avec son habituel air heureux tandis que le vaisseau Gummi se posait.

- Non. Ça va ! Assura Sora en affichant un large sourire.

Le magicien et le chef de la garde se regardèrent, c'était difficile de lui demander des choses sans faire rapport avec cette inquiétante « maladie » qui le prenait souvent. Ils ne voulaient pas non plus forcer Sora et ils savaient tous deux qu'ils avaient une mission.

Là était justement le problème. Sans Sora, pas moyen de faire la mission. Mais le temps pressait et c'était ce qui semblait surtout animer l'adolescent.

Celui-ci sortit du vaisseau dès qu'il en eut l'occasion et, dans sa naïveté et innocence, il proposa la course jusqu'à la porte de cet immense château. Il se mit à courir sans même attendre les deux autres qui se fixèrent à nouveau.

- Il a l'air… D'être bien.

- Il faut qu'on l'emmène à Merlin ! Certifia le canard.

Son camarade hocha la tête avant qu'ils ne rejoignent le porteur de la Keyblade. Il ne fallait pas le lâcher d'une semelle et encore moins quand il pouvait encore tomber inconscient à tout moment.

Trois jours… Trois jours qu'il attendait. Ça ne prenait pas tant de temps que ça de faire un voyage en vaisseau Gummi, si ?

Ajouter à ça le fait qu'il devait faire attention à Xaldin qui rodait dans les parages. Il ne fallait surtout pas que le numéro trois le reconnaisse.

Il avait oreilles, yeux et tous les autres sens aux aguets. Cependant, ce ne fut aucun de ces cinq sens qui réagirent mais le sixième.

Il le sentait. Cette sensation que son cœur était bien présent dans sa poitrine.

Il sourit et s'éloigna de son poste d'observation qui n'était pas exactement le bon endroit pour passer inaperçu. Déjà qu'il avait failli se griller à la Terre des dragons.

Tous ses muscles s'étaient tendu quand il s'était forcé à ne pas réagir quand Ping avait provoqué cette immense avalanche. S'était forcé à ne pas _le_ sauver.

Mais un homme en noir dans un univers entièrement blanc, ce serait mal passé. Et, surtout, le temps de se décider sur ce qu'il devait faire, Sora avait eu le temps de se mettre à l'abri.

Belle venait de reposer Donald sur le sol. Ils avaient commencé à discuter jusqu'à ce que tous ses compagnons se tournent vers lui. Sora eut un air surpris sur le moment. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils étaient ici ?

La réponse n'était pas compliquée. Pour ouvrir la serrure, pour chercher le Roi ainsi que Riku. Mais dans la tête de Sora c'était surtout pour retrouver Riku ensuite pour faire plaisir à ses amis et retrouver celui qu'ils cherchaient et enfin, accomplir ce que Yen Sid lui avait demandé.

Pourtant, il haussa les épaules. Une impulsion totalement étrange. Peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas se donner l'air de vraiment chercher Riku. Pourquoi ? Pour avoir une excuse à offrir à son ami d'enfance ? Pour pouvoir lui répéter ces mots qu'il lui avait déjà dit dans la cale du Pays imaginaire ? Cette époque qui semblait si lointaine à présent.

Donald et Dingo se regardèrent, surpris avant de se tourner vers Belle qui attendait toujours une réponse.

- Pas… Pas vraiment… Mais nous pouvons vous aider.

Sora venait de s'écrouler sur le sol. Dingo, Donald, la Bête et Belle se précipitèrent vers lui. Si les deux premiers se doutaient de ce que ça pouvait être, l'ayant vu effleurer la zone de son cœur avant de tomber sur le carrelage, la respiration courte, les deux autres pensaient qu'il était épuisé par le combat.

- Sora ! Cria Donald en le secouant.

Le porteur de la Keyblade posa une main rassurante sur le bout de son aile qui lui servait de main. Il lui offrit un large sourire, où on pouvait y voir la douleur, avant de regarder vers les habitants de ce château.

- Si… Si vous entendez quelque chose à propos… De Riku… Du… Roi… Des sans-cœur ou même de l'Organisation… Tenez-nous au courant. Fit Sora, à bout de souffle.

- Il faut qu'on parte. Dit Dingo en aidant le porteur de la Keyblade à tenir debout.

Donald leur dit précipitamment au revoir avant qu'ils ne partent sans plus attendre sous le regard quelque peu inquiet de la Bête et de Belle.

Le vaisseau Gummi volait depuis un peu moins d'une journée. Donald avait poussé les réacteurs au maximum même si Tic et Tac l'avaient averti que ça pouvait être dangereux. Mais c'était le dernier de leurs soucis pour l'instant.

L'état de Sora semblait empirer de seconde en seconde. S'il semblait seulement faible il y avait peu, à présent, il était allongé sur le sol, les joues et le front rouge. Dingo veillait sur leur ami, lui soufflant d'être courageux.

En même temps, le magicien s'en voulait. C'était lui qui avait dit qu'il fallait l'emmener chez Merlin depuis le début mais il n'avait rien fait pour accélérer les choses. Maintenant, leur ami semblait entre la vie et la mort.

- Donald… Tu as encore pris de la vitesse ?

- Ce n'est pas moi. Certifia le canard.

Le chien le regarda étrangement mais ils n'allaient pas s'en plaindre. S'ils allaient plus vite à la Forteresse oubliée, ça les arrangeaient. Et pas qu'un peu.

Lorsqu'ils atterrirent, une grosse heure plus tard, Dingo força Sora à tenir debout et il l'emmena hors du vaisseau. Il se dirigea directement vers la maison de Merlin, Donald derrière lui.

Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement devant la maison de Merlin malgré le « poids » qu'ils traînaient mais uniquement pour voir des sans-cœur devant la maison et puis le vieil enchanteur qui semblait avoir été bien chamboulé.

Mais, pour Donald, pas question de faire dans la dentelle. Les yeux de Sora étaient en train de se fermer.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda le vieil homme en se levant difficilement.

- C'est Sora ! Il n'est pas bien ! C'est déjà la troisième fois que ça arrive mais maintenant, c'est pire ! S'égosilla le magicien.

- Je ne suis pas docteur… Mais installez-le sur le lit. Donald… Peux-tu aller chercher après Aerith ?

Le canard ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et il s'en alla, courant, tandis que le chien installait son ami sur le lit.

L'enchanteur fit voler un tissu qui s'imbiba d'eau dans l'évier avant de revenir pour se poser sur le front brûlant du malade, déposant par la même occasion des gouttes d'eau sur son sillage.

Merlin s'approcha et il observa le porteur de la Keyblade, souhaitant que la jeune femme arriverait vite. Il fit apparaître un ouvrage qu'il donna à Sora en s'efforçant de lui sourire.

- Je venais de retrouver ça… J'espère que ça te remontera le moral. Lui dit-il.

Le porteur de la Keyblade posa ses yeux assoupi sur la couverture.

- Wi… nnie… Chuchota-t-il avant de serrer le livre contre lui à l'aide de ses quelques forces restantes.

L'enchanteur l'observa encore un instant, s'assurant qu'il s'assoupissait, avant de se tourner vers Dingo.

- Malgré le système de défense de la ville, il y a beaucoup de sans-cœur et il faudra que tu le protèges.

- Oui. Répondit le chef de la garde.

Il fit un garde-à-vous avant de s'approcher du convalescent. Il n'osa pas s'asseoir près de lui et préféra rester debout.

Il entendait clairement Merlin s'affairer derrière lui. Il préparait certainement tout ce qu'il fallait pour quand Aerith serait là.

Dingo approcha sa main du visage de Sora, inquiet. Il lui semblait que sa respiration s'était ralentie. Mais quand il allait le toucher, il entendit Donald rentrer. Il était bien sûr accompagné de la femme qui vint immédiatement au chevet du porteur de la Keyblade pour voir comment il allait.

Combien de temps fallut-il pour qu'elle détermine ce qu'il avait ? C'était une bonne question. Donald et Dingo qui tournaient en rond avaient certainement fait une centaine de fois le tour de la maison en son entièreté. Furetant ci et là pour s'occuper l'esprit, proposant leur aide à chaque minutes qu'il passait.

- J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait…

- Il va s'en sortir ? Cria Donald.

- Je ne sais pas. Répondit honnêtement Aerith. Je ne connais pas le mal qui l'affecte. Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il lui faut du repos…

- Ce n'est pas à cause des sans-cœur ? S'assura Dingo.

- Je l'ignore… Murmura la présence féminine de la pièce.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Réminiscence

**_L'appel de l'innocence._**

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, mystère et autre.

Couple : Je vous laisse la surprise.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney.

Note : Suite du gros délire avec Mikukearu basé sur une idée de… ben moi et avec son aide et ses conseils. Il s'occupe aussi de la relecture et de l'ortho :)

Note bis : Parce que je préfère le dire par respect : Il va y avoir beaucoup de spoil sur le Kingdom Hearts 2 puisque je suis cette courbe.

* * *

_Chapitre 4 : Réminiscence._

_Le bruit des vagues était le son le plus persistant dans ce petit paradis. Ça et le rire des enfants. Deux femmes étaient installées un peu plus loin sur la plage pour les surveiller. C'était vrai que leurs fils allaient souvent sur cette île tout seul mais elles préféraient pouvoir être là de temps à autre._

_Un des deux enfants avait à peu près cinq ans et il avait des cheveux bruns un peu en bataille et de grands yeux bleus qui ressemblaient à la mer qui entourait cette petite île ainsi que la plus grande où ils vivaient. Quant à l'autre, plus âgé d'un an, il avait des yeux turquoises et des cheveux étrangement argenté._

_Les enfants jouaient à cache-cache depuis une grosse heure sans même se lasser. Le petit brun était en train de compter, avec quelques difficultés et/ou zozotements, alors que l'autre se cachait derrière un arbre à quelques mètres de là._

_Quand il eut fini de compter, il commença à le chercher, courant un peu partout et n'hésitant pas à l'appeler pour espérer qu'il sorte de sa cachette. Mais sa petite parade ne marchait pas puisque Riku restait bien caché._

_Ainsi, Sora mit dix minutes à le retrouver. Mais il sourit de toutes ses dents, content d'avoir enfin remis la main sur son ami. Il lui prit la main, les yeux pétillants._

_- Je me cache._

_Riku hocha la tête et il le regarda récupérer sa main puis s'éloigner d'un pas. Il se tourna vers l'arbre et commença à compter, les yeux fermés. Lentement._

_Dès qu'il eut fini, il se dirigea vers un endroit. Comme attiré par cette grosse pierre à seulement dix mètres de l'endroit où il comptait._

_Il sourit en voyant Sora qui était assis dans le sable. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant son ami._

_- Encore ? Bougonna le brun._

_- Oui. Tu veux changer de jeu._

_- Oui ! Tu me trouves toujours !_

_Riku lui sourit et il lui prit la main pour le ramener vers l'endroit où était leurs mères, réfléchissant déjà au prochain jeu auquel ils pourraient bien jouer._

_- C'est pas juste…_

_- Hm ?_

_- Tu trouves toujours._

_Riku sourit d'autant plus et il hocha la tête._

Donald sursauta en entendant Sora murmurer quelque chose. Trois heures qu'il dormait en continu, le livre de Winnie sur son ventre. Il se pencha pour essayer d'entendre ce qu'il disait mais le mot ne fut pas redit une nouvelle fois.

Le canard soupira avant de se tourner vers Aerith qui veillait également. Dingo, lui, était endormi sur le tabouret à côté du sien.

- Rien. Leur parvint la voix de Merlin depuis une montagne de livre.

Trois heures qu'il passait en revue ces livres et il lui en restait pour encore des semaines de lectures, même à ce rythme.

- Il ne faut pas perdre espoir ! Assura Aerith avec un léger sourire en voyant l'air défaitiste de Donald.

- Mais Sora…

- Il a pu simplement attraper une maladie propre à un des mondes que vous avez visité. Murmura la présence féminine, espérant autant que le canard.

- Oui…

- Quand est-ce que ça a commencé ?

- A… La Terre des dragons. Répondit le magicien.

- Je vais faire des recherches sur ça aussi. Assura l'enchanteur.

Il se pencha pour prendre un livre et il renversa la pile déjà mal équilibrée ce qui fit un bruit infernal, faisant sursauter Dingo. Il regarda autour de lui, son bouclier déjà au poing jusqu'à voir Donald qui lui faisait signe que tout allait bien.

- Oh… Comment va Sora ?

Aerith se pencha pour changer le linge. Son état n'empirait pas mais il ne s'améliorait pas non plus. Elle secoua la tête, posant le tissu imbibé d'eau sur son front brûlant.

Le chien se pencha vers lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. Donald baissa la tête, tout triste.

- Il faudrait prévenir Léon, non ? Questionna Merlin qui remettait les livres en diverses piles mais, cette fois, plus stable.

- Oui… J'y vais. Se proposa Dingo puisque c'était son ami qui était parti chercher Aerith.

Le chef de la garde partit sans plus attendre. Le canard le regarda faire avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Sora, comme si le simple fait de le regarder aurait suffit à le faire se réveiller.

Que ce soit ça ou une autre raison, Sora marmonna à nouveau un nom que ni la jeune femme, ni le magicien n'entendirent avant que, très lentement, ses yeux ne s'ouvrent.

- Sora ?! Comment tu te sens ?!

Le brun posa ses yeux sur lui dans un effort qui lui semblait inhumain. Il s'efforça de sourire.

- Sora… Tu sais où tu es ?

- Fo…rte…re…sse…

Donald le regarda avec espoir alors qu'Aerith posait sa main près de son front pour voir sa température. Il était encore chaud. Elle sourit tout de même à Sora. Il fallait mieux lui donner de l'espoir que du désespoir.

La porte s'ouvrit peu après et le porteur de la Keyblade tourna très lentement la tête. Dingo se précipita vers lui mais le brun eut le temps de voir Youfie, Léon et Cid. Il s'efforça encore de sourire avant de murmurer :

- Se… rru… re.

- Dans ton état ?! Tu n'y penses pas. Répondit Léon en s'approchant de lui.

Il gardait son air impassible mais un œil avisé pouvait affirmer qu'il était inquiet pour l'adolescent.

- Reposes-toi. Approuva Cid en s'approchant.

Sora murmura quelque chose. Donald se pencha vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Questionna Léon.

- Je ne suis pas sûr… Quelque chose à propos de « cœur »…

Le Colisée de l'Olympe : Monde étrange divisé en deux parties. Demyx y était depuis un moment. Selon l'Organisation, Sora ne devrait pas tarder. Il avait des petites fiches pour se souvenir de ce qu'il devait lui dire.

Il avait fait plusieurs aller-retour sans savoir quand il se déciderait à venir. Il commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer et à se demander s'il n'allait pas tout simplement rentrer. Cependant, il avait reçu un ordre.

Il était en train de peser le pour et le contre dans le fait de rentrer ou pas quand il remarqua quelqu'un qui portait le même manteau que lui.

- Axel ?! Appela Demyx.

La personne se tourna et il eut un sourire que celui à la sitar ne put voir à cause de la capuche.

Riku regarda ses mains gantées. Il fronça les sourcils avant de se lever de la pierre où il s'était assis pour attendre. Il s'était donné une mission, une seule : protéger Sora. Mais il n'avait pas encore réussi une seule fois.

Il se sentait pitoyable. Ça ne devait pas être si compliqué que ça, pourtant. Mais à chaque fois il ratait. Soit il ne le trouvait pas, soit il était incapable d'agir à cause de différentes choses.

Et c'était sans compter qu'il avait une sensation d'être épié à chaque moment. Une sensation que quelqu'un savait qu'il œuvrait dans l'ombre. Sensation qu'il avait par intermittence mais, pas ici.

Il fit quelques pas avant de se décider à faire quelque chose qu'il pensait qu'il ne referait jamais.

Il inspira de l'air et écarta légèrement les bras. Il sentit de l'énergie affluer en lui. En quelques secondes ses jambes se mirent à flageoler mais il restait concentré, gardant cette pose, à priori, peu orthodoxe.

Un vague sourire passa soudainement sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne tombe à genoux, la respiration courte. Un portail vers les ténèbres le happa alors.

Donald et Dingo dormaient assis contre le mur. Aerith et Youfie étaient sur les tabourets, veillant le malade. Merlin continuant de chercher dans tous ses livres. Cid était parti pour aller chercher sur un ordinateur des informations, ayant plus confiance en des techniques innovantes qu'en les vieux livres. Quant à Léon… Il surveillait de loin.

Youfie camoufla un bâillement alors que la femme changeait de linge. Elle sourit en sentant qu'il n'avait plus de fièvre. Remarquant ce sourire, la ninja se permit de toucher le porteur de la Keyblade, un peu brusquement.

Sora gémit et ouvrit pâteusement les yeux.

- Sora ! Cria l'adolescente.

- Ou… Oui ?

- Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda doucement Aerith.

- Oui.

Sora leur fit un large sourire et il serra le livre qui était à présent sur son ventre.

- Tu nous a fait une sacré frayeur. Informa Léon en s'approchant.

- Désolé… Tout… Va bien maintenant…

Il avait encore les traits tirés et un peu de fièvre mais d'ici quelques jours voire même heures, il n'y paraîtrait plus.

- Si ça se reproduit, venez immédiatement nous voir. Dit la femme en rose.

- Oui…

- Je continuerais les recherches pour être sûr. Informa Merlin.

- Merci.

Sora se redressa difficilement et il réveilla Dingo et Donald. Les animaux ouvrirent des yeux pâteux mais, remarquant que leur ami allait bien, ils se mirent à crier de joie et ils sautèrent sur le brun pour le câliner.

- Allez-y doucement quand même. Rit Aerith.

Demyx se releva piteusement du sol où il était allongé. Il sentit un goût affreux dans sa bouche et il cracha pour voir que c'était son propre sang. Il se mit à genoux en gémissant prit d'un affreux doute.

Était-ce vraiment Axel… Ou ?


	6. Chapitre 5 : Force et faiblesse

**_L'appel de l'innocence._**

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, mystère et autre.

Couple : Je vous laisse la surprise.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney.

Note : Suite du gros délire avec Mikukearu basé sur une idée de… ben moi et avec son aide et ses conseils. Il s'occupe aussi de la relecture et de l'ortho :)

Note bis : Parce que je préfère le dire par respect : Il va y avoir beaucoup de spoil sur le Kingdom Hearts 2 puisque je suis cette courbe.

Note ter (?) : Désolé pour le petit retard =(

* * *

_Chapitre 5 : Force et faiblesse._

Donald et Dingo regardaient Sora qui somnolait sur le siège. Ils n'avaient pas manqués de remarquer que c'était surtout les voyages en vaisseau Gummi qui semblait rendre malade le porteur de la Keyblade. Ils auraient bien parlé de mal de l'espace mais l'année passée, il n'avait pas eu le problème.

Ils souhaitaient vraiment que la maladie de Sora n'était que temporaire. Il ne fallait pas non plus oublier que si le problème du brun était lié à un monde, c'était un peu de leur faute. Puisque c'était eux, sous ordre du Roi, qui l'avait quelque peu contraint à voyager avec eux.

Ils étaient si inquiets que les deux animaux n'avaient même pas relevé l'évidence : Sora n'avait pas mentionné une seule fois Riku quand ils étaient au Colisée de l'Olympe.

La personne tournait en rond. Il savait que Sora et les deux bêtes qui l'accompagnaient étaient dans le monde du Château Disney. Il avait clairement entendu le brun le dire à voix haute. À en croire son air, ça devait être grave.

Il ignorait qu'ils avaient tous trois été prévenu par Tic et Tac mais c'était bien le dernier de ses soucis. Il avait bien pire à devoir gérer.

Mais il se voyait incapable d'entrer dans ce monde. Pas à cause du fait que c'était un endroit pur et merveilleux, certainement pas puisque les sans-cœur avaient déjà attaqués, mais parce qu'il savait que quelqu'un comme lui ne passerait pas inaperçu.

Avec ou sans manteau.

Il maudit, un peu, Sora et sa gentillesse surdimensionnée.

Il murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de donner un coup sur les portes qui donnaient accès au monde.

- Dépêches-toi…

Sora s'étira en descendant du vaisseau Gummi. Le monde du Château Disney, l'endroit d'où venaient Dingo et Donald. L'adolescent était bien sûr heureux pour eux mais il avait aussi une petite nostalgie par rapport à l'Île de la Destinée. Elle lui manquait son île. Mais il savait aussi qu'il y avait bien plus important : retrouver Riku.

Cependant, il suivit ses amis, bien conscient qu'il fallait aussi aider ses amis mais, surtout, il se disait que le Roi, lui, devait savoir où était son ami d'enfance. Ainsi, eux et lui y trouveraient leur compte.

Le brun avait déjà battu une flopée de sans-cœur mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder, suivant les deux habitants de cette jolie contrée. Ils fonçaient vers un lieu précis, ainsi, pour une fois, il se laissait entièrement entraîner.

Sora sentit une décharge dans son cœur et il porta la main à sa poitrine. Pas encore. Il remarqua un sans-cœur qui fonçait vers lui et il serra les lèvres.

Pas cette fois. Il resterait fort.

Peu importait qu'il avait la sensation d'être entièrement déchiré. Il devait compter sur lui-même, sur ses forces et, surtout, arrêter d'inquiéter ses amis.

Sans compter que s'il mourrait maintenant, il ne pourrait jamais retrouver Riku.

Il asséna un coup de Keyblade à la créature qui se désagrégea. Il s'efforça de sourire et se remit à suivre ses amis qui l'avaient déjà bien distancé. Il faisait à présent fi de la douleur qui le tiraillait et le poussait à devoir s'arrêter.

Il les accompagna jusqu'à une salle qui semblait être une grande bibliothèque et il reprit son souffle alors que les deux autochtones s'adressaient à une souris. Nul doute que ça devait être la Reine Minnie.

N'y tenant plus, Sora reprit contenance avant de s'avancer pour demander où était le Roi. Il devait le voir.

- Où est le Roi ? Demanda-t-il.

Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait, c'était que Donald le force à faire la révérence ce qui, dans son cas, l'envoya le nez contre le carrelage. Il se frotta le visage alors que le canard faisait les présentations. Dingo, lui, eut la gentillesse de l'aider à se relever.

Un peu dans le brouillard à cause des douleurs qu'il ressentait et de la fièvre qui recommençait à monter, Sora ne sut pas exactement comment est-ce qu'il se retrouvait à devoir escorter Minnie jusqu'à la « salle d'audience » mais la même envie de se montrer fort le poussait à l'accompagner.

- Fais attention à toi, Sora. Lui dit Dingo avant de partir en courant à la suite de Donald.

Le nommé lui sourit et lui fit un signe de main. Eux partis, il se permit d'effleurer la région de son cœur. Minnie le regarda faire et elle fronça les sourcils mais sourit quand le porteur de la Keyblade se tourna vers elle.

- La salle d'audience, madame ?

- Oui, Sora. Répondit-elle. Je te suis.

Le brun hocha la tête et il ouvrit la marche, prêt à la protéger. Il s'assurait toujours qu'elle le suivait et qu'elle ne risquait rien.

Mais la vérité était que si elle n'avait pas eu un puissant sort de lumière, il n'aurait pas su ce qu'il serait advenu d'eux. Plus d'une fois, sa vue s'était brouillée et il avait bêtement raté un sans-cœur.

- Ça devrait aller maintenant. J'ai scellé cette salle pour la protéger.

Sora hocha la tête et se retint de s'appuyer contre le mur. Il remarquait bien que la Reine l'observait. Ce qui était logique vu qu'elle n'avait pas manquée de voir chacune de ses faiblesses.

Minnie lui offrit un sourire rassurant avant de desceller la porte. Le brun la suivit mais seulement pour manquer de s'effondrer en voyant la tâche qui l'attendait. Des centaines de sans-cœur qui avaient infesté la salle.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Dit-il alors à la souris.

Hors de question d'être faible si la vie de quelqu'un était en danger. Encore moins si la personne était chère à une autre. Il savait la douleur de perdre quelqu'un à qui on tenait.

Minnie hocha la tête et elle le suivit alors qu'il leur frayait, difficilement, un chemin à coup de Keyblade. Elle ne pouvait espérer qu'une chose : qu'ils aillent vite. Plus les combats avaient lieu et plus elle voyait qu'il avait du mal à tenir debout.

Ainsi, arrivé près du trône, elle s'empressa d'actionner un bouton qui eut pour effet de faire jaillir la lumière d'une cave. Quand cette lumière eut disparue, elle put voir Sora qui était assis au sol. Tombé.

Pour quelqu'un de moins observateur, elle aurait dit qu'il avait été désarçonné par la lumière mais elle savait que c'était tout autre.

Elle sourit et s'approcha de lui pour l'aider à se relever. Sora rougit et la remercia en se redressant enfin. Minnie répondit à son sourire mais elle avait senti que sa main était chaude. Si bien qu'elle se demanda un instant si les rougissements étaient dû à la gêne ou à la fièvre.

- Suis-moi. Lui dit-elle doucement avant de l'entraîner vers les tréfonds de la « cave », lui expliquant ce qu'il en était de la chose qu'elle abritait.

Sora écoutait vaguement les explications, hochant la tête. Par contre, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Dingo et Donald rentrer. Il s'assura de se montrer en pleine forme et souhaita qu'aucun des deux ne remarque rien.

Il avait la sensation de n'avoir fait que des aller-retour. Il avait suivi le vaisseau Gummi jusqu'à la Ville de Traverse et il l'avait ensuite suivi jusqu'aux portes du monde du Château Disney avec toujours le même problème. Ne pas pouvoir être là pour protéger Sora.

Il tournait en rond devant les grandes portes de bois et essayait de ne pas compter les secondes et les minutes qui s'écoulaient.

Il ne devait pas s'être passé plus d'une vingtaine de minute avant qu'il ne pose ses mains sur la porte avec la sensation d'être subitement vidé de toute substance.

Il eut immédiatement le sentiment qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave à Sora. Ses mains se mirent à trembler contre le bois.

- Soraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Hurla-t-il.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Remontée

**_L'appel de l'innocence._**

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, mystère et autre.

Couple : Je vous laisse la surprise.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney.

Note : Suite du gros délire avec Mikukearu basé sur une idée de… ben moi et avec son aide et ses conseils. Il s'occupe aussi de la relecture et de l'ortho :)

Note bis : Parce que je préfère le dire par respect : Il va y avoir beaucoup de spoil sur le Kingdom Hearts 2 puisque je suis cette courbe.

* * *

_Chapitre 6 : Remontée._

Il retira ses gants pour en voir sa peau ensanglantée. Peut-être parce qu'il avait frappé si violemment dans une pierre qu'il avait senti son corps protester. Mais ce sentiment, cette sensation.

Non.

Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir perdu. Il ne pouvait pas avoir failli à cette tâche. D'abord l'avalanche ensuite ça. Il devait… Il fallait…

Il posa sa main sur la porte en bois, prêt à pousser mais il ne sut se résoudre à l'acte. S'il était mort… Il n'aurait pas la force de le voir ainsi. Déjà que survivre alors qu'il avait disparu était trop horrible.

Sora se releva difficilement du sol. Bien avant de remarquer que son corps était en noir et blanc, il réalisa quelque chose. Il se sentait… Bien. Il s'assit sur le sol et effleura la zone de son cœur.

- Sora ! Tu vas bien ? S'enquit immédiatement Dingo en le voyant faire.

Le brun sourit de toutes ses dents et hocha la tête. Il allait divinement bien. La sensation avait enfin disparue et, en fait, il avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait jamais été autant effacée. Cette douleur qui arrivait de temps en temps de façon inopportune et vive avant de disparaître.

Cette sensation d'étouffement. Cette oppression. Le sentiment d'avoir du plomb dans le cœur.

Plus rien.

- Je vais très bien. Merci de t'en inquiéter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Donald qui n'avait pas vu la mimique de Sora.

- Rien. Faisons ce qu'ils ont demandé. Sourit le porteur de la Keyblade.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Ne les faisons pas attendre ! Insista Sora en se levant.

Il poussa enfin la porte. Il ne devait pas se désister. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il entra dans le monde et se dirigea immédiatement vers le palais. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

Quant aux sans-cœur qui avaient le malheur de se mettre sur sa route, ils étaient désintégrés sans plus attendre. Rien n'y personne ne pouvait se mettre entre celui qu'il attendait et lui.

Minnie attendait proche de la porte, elle avait la mine tracassée. Elle leva les yeux vers Merlin qui tournait en rond.

- Il est malade, n'est-ce pas ?

- Sora ? Questionna l'enchanteur.

Elle hocha la tête et Merlin n'eut pas le choix de faire autrement. Oui Sora était malade et le pire était qu'il n'en avait toujours pas la raison. Pourquoi avait-il tous ses problèmes, visiblement, au cœur ? Et surtout, comment s'était-il remis si facilement ?

- Je vais prévenir mon mari… Il saura qui contacter.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit utile.

- Toute solution est bonne à entreprendre. Lui répondit la souris d'un ton doux.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête en rigolant.

- Mais attendez que… Commença-t-il.

- Reine Minnie ! Coupa une voix.

Ils se tournèrent tous deux pour voir un soldat de la garde courir vers eux. La souris releva sa robe et s'empressa de marcher vers lui alors que Merlin restait pour garder la porte.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda la Reine.

- Il y a un homme en noir. Il semble brusque et il vous cherche… Vous ou le Roi ! Informa le garde.

- En noir ? Répéta la souris.

- Ça doit être ces fameux membres de l'Organisation. Murmura Merlin.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut mieux que je le voie avant qu'il ne fasse des dégâts.

La souris n'attendit pas que l'enchanteur ait dit quelque chose avant de partir vers les escaliers, suivit par le soldat. Ils sortirent à peine de la salle d'audience qu'ils se trouvèrent face à face avec ce fameux homme noir.

L'habitant du château s'empressa de se mettre en protection devant sa Reine.

- Je ne lui veux aucun mal, juste des réponses !

Minnie eut un petit mouvement de recul avant d'hocher la tête et de s'approcher de lui. Elle fit une légère révérence, l'air de lui montrer qu'elle était prête à répondre à ses questions.

- Sora… Est-il en vie ?!

- Voilà une bien drôle de question. Murmura la Reine.

- Répondez !

- S'il est vivant, est-ce que vous lui ôterez l'étincelle qui le fait vivre de vos propres mains ?

- Je veux protéger cette étincelle. Répondit l'inconnu d'un ton plus doux.

- Je sens là les accents de la sincérité.

Le garde serra sa main sur son arme mais laissa faire. Il semblait être plus du genre à faire peur qu'à être dangereux.

- Sora est vivant… Mais il est retourné dans le passé…

- Le passé. C'est pour ça…

Il eut un rire étrange avant d'hocher la tête en la direction de la souris. Sans doute pour la remercier. Il se tourna alors pour repartir. Le garde hocha la tête, l'air bourru, content qu'il s'en aille sans plus de cérémonie.

Qu'il soit dangereux ou pas, il préférait de loin savoir la Reine loin de ce genre de personne.

- Excusez-moi… Dit la reine.

L'inconnu s'arrêta.

- Pourquoi pensiez-vous qu'il était mort ? Si je puis vous le demander ?

- Une certitude… J'étais sûr qu'il était mort. Je ne faisais plus qu'espérer…

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à la question. Protesta le garde.

- Mais c'est la seule réponse que vous aurez. Répliqua l'inconnu avant de partir.

L'homme allait protester mais Minnie posa sa main sur son poignet en souriant doucement.

- Il faut savoir lire les réponses dans des choses qui semblent irrationnelles… Retournons là-bas… Quant à vous…

Elle voulut souhaiter un bon voyage à cet étranger mais elle ne le voyait déjà plus.

- Auriez-vous l'amabilité de me ramener papier, plume et encre lorsque vous m'aurez escorté ?

- Bien sûr votre majesté.

L'homme lui sourit avant de la ramener jusqu'à la salle. Il repartir presque directement après.

Merlin cessa de surveiller la porte et il se tourna vers la Reine qui soupirait doucement mais l'air plus soulagée et heureuse que traumatisée.

- Qu'était-ce ?

- Quelqu'un qui tient vraiment à Sora.

- Un membre de cette Organisation ?

- Qui que ce soit… Sora doit être très heureux de pouvoir le compter parmi ses amis. Sourit Minnie.

- Vous a-t-il dit son nom ?

- Oh… Je n'ai pas pensé à lui demander. Murmura la Reine.

Le soldat revint et la souris le rejoignit. Elle le remercia pour ce qu'il lui avait apporté et le regarda partir avant de se trouver un endroit pour écrire sa missive. Merlin ne put se permettre de lâcher la porte pour lui demander à qui elle enverrait cela.

Tic et Tac, eux, s'empressèrent de la rejoindre. Autant inquiet pour Sora que pour les autres.

- Espérons qu'il aura vite cette lettre. Leur dit Minnie en s'appliquant à écrire.

- Maître Yen Sid. Lu Tic.

Tac sembla approuver le choix, tout comme Merlin qui eut un léger sourire. Si quelqu'un avait les connaissances pour savoir de quel mal Sora souffrait, ça ne pouvait être que lui.

Encore une fois, on pouvait féliciter la grande intelligence de la Reine.

- Ils rentrent. Informa Merlin en voyant la porte s'ouvrir.

- J'ai fini. Dit la souris en mettant la lettre, soigneusement pliée, dans sa robe.

Il fallait mieux éviter que le porteur de la Keyblade ne vienne à s'interroger à cause de ce message.

Les portes du monde se refermèrent derrière lui dans un bruit qui semblait mat. Il regarda sur la gauche et sourit en voyant quelque chose en particulier.

- Te revoilà. Je m'habitue à la solitude, tu sais.

Il sourit un peu plus avant de regarder l'espace qui s'offrait devant lui.

- Le passé… J'espère que tu ne toucheras à rien. Murmura l'inconnu avant d'effleurer la peau juste au-dessus du muscle de vie.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Une vérité qui dérange

_**L'appel de l'innocence.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, mystère et autre.

Couple : Je vous laisse la surprise.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney.

Note : Suite du gros délire avec Mikukearu basé sur une idée de… ben moi et avec son aide et ses conseils. Il s'occupe aussi de la relecture et de l'ortho :)

Note bis : Parce que je préfère le dire par respect : Il va y avoir beaucoup de spoil sur le Kingdom Hearts 2 puisque je suis cette courbe.

* * *

_Chapitre 7 : Une vérité qui dérange._

Sora et ses deux camarades venaient de porter secours à cet homme : Will. Il ignorait que dans ce monde particulièrement sombre, une personne pouvait se déplacer sans aucun problème et profitait de cet avantage pour être à seulement quelques mètres de lui, veillant sur lui.

Le dernier sans-cœur éliminé, le brun se redressa et il sourit à cet homme. Dingo et Donald l'imitèrent mais le premier se tourna vers lui, un air soucieux sur le visage. Sora ne manqua pas de le remarquer et il lui offrit un large sourire pour le rassurer et lui remonter le moral.

- Tu te sens bien ? S'assura-t-il.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

L'inquiétude de Dingo était fondée. Comme à chaque fois, Sora s'était à nouveau senti mal dans le vaisseau. La sensation d'absence de douleur qu'il avait ressentie dans la Rivière Intemporelle… Elle s'était arrêtée sitôt avait-il remis les pieds dans le château du Roi Mickey et de la Reine Minnie.

Et c'était maintenant qu'il se rendait compte que ce qu'il avait ressenti dans le passé était une sensation bien fade à côté de celle qui animait son cœur à présent. Une sensation de plénitude. Il se sentait heureux sans rien faire pour.

- Il ne va pas bien ? Demanda Will bien qu'il regarda autour de lui.

- Je vais bien. Ils s'inquiètent pour rien. Assura Sora. Il y a un problème.

- Ces pirates ont emmenés mademoiselle Swann.

- On va t'aider. Jura le porteur de la Keyblade.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est bien raisonnable. Murmura Dingo qui suivit pourtant le mouvement quand il vit les deux humains s'éloigner.

L'ombre les suivit, marchant sur les toits, sourcils froncés. De quoi est-ce que ces animaux pouvaient bien parler ainsi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils s'inquiétaient ainsi de la santé de Sora. Ça ne lui semblait pas censé.

Il avait l'air très bien portant et à chaque fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était toujours le cas. Il se dit que les bêtes devaient s'imaginer des choses. Sans doute par inquiétude. Le souci était qu'il leur en voulait.

La seule personne qui devait être inquiète pour Sora, ça devait être lui. La seule personne qui devait être présente pour lui. La seule personne qui devait compter à ses yeux.

Sora suivait le mouvement, ils se dirigeaient vers l'Intercepteur, un grand bateau qui était peut-être la promesse d'aide à leur ami. Il se mit à sourire en se disant qu'il allait avoir à faire à un pirate. Comme dans les livres que sa mère leur lisait à lui et Riku dans leur enfance, quand ils ne savaient pas encore bien lire.

Mais monter sur ce bateau était aussi très utile dans un tout autre sens. S'il venait à se sentir défaillir à nouveau, puisque cette sensation semblait venir n'importe quand, il pourrait prétexter un mal de mer.

Le capitaine Jack Sparrow leur parla un peu avant de les laisser prendre des cabines à bord du bateau. Il y en avait largement assez pour cinq et Sora se dirigea alors vers une qui lui était désignée, bien décidé à s'isoler avant que ses camarades de voyage se propose à partager une chambre avec lui à cause de son état.

C'était probablement ce qui l'ennuyait le plus dans son état. Le fait que ses amis, inquiets, le couvait bien plus que sa mère ne l'avait jamais fait. Il eut un sourire amer en pensant à elle et ferma la porte pour pouvoir être un peu seul.

Il faisait déjà nuit et le capitaine leur avait certifié qu'il leur faudrait au moins un jour mais sans doute bien plus. Il avait l'impression de perdre un peu de temps dans sa mission confiée par Léon mais, surtout, peut-être s'éloignait-il encore de Riku.

Seul l'avenir lui dirait pour cette dernière chose.

Un portail des ténèbres s'ouvrit dans une zone reculée de l'Intercepteur. L'homme qui en sortit détruisit un petit nombre de sans-cœur qui avait réussi à apparaître sur ce bateau et il s'approcha des cabines, discrètement.

Il échappa à la surveillance du capitaine uniquement grâce au fait qu'il ne cessait de regarder son compas.

Il écouta aux portes sans honte mais sa première trouvaille ne fut non pas celui qu'il cherchait mais une réponse à ses questions des plus intéressantes.

- J'ai demandé à Merlin de passer une lettre à mon oncle, Picsou. Il connaît un scientifique. Peut-être qu'il pourrait trouver ce qu'à Sora.

L'homme serra un poing et prêta attention à la suite du dialogue. Lui qui s'était dit que les deux animaux s'étaient peut-être monté la tête, il se voyait face à un fait qu'il détestait déjà : Sora était vraiment malade.

Et lui, il n'avait rien su voir.

- C'est déjà bien. J'espère qu'on trouvera vite.

- Ce qui est rassurant, c'est qu'il est pas toujours malade. Répondit Dingo d'un ton enjoué.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de ce qu'il a fait… Fit le canard.

- Quand quoi ? Demanda le chien, pour le grand plaisir de cet homme qui avait la main crispé sur le bois de la porte.

- Quand il est devenu un sans-cœur ! Lança le magicien.

L'homme fit un pas en arrière avant de s'éloigner et de partir à la recherche de la cabine désirée. Il fut contraint d'en ouvrir certaine avant d'enfin mettre la main sur celle où Sora dormait déjà.

Il entra prudemment dedans et il referma la porte derrière lui. Il s'approcha du lit du porteur de la Keyblade et il osa s'asseoir sur le matelas qui s'affaissa un peu. L'adolescent remua un peu mais se stabilisa rapidement.

L'homme en noir posa alors sa main au niveau de son cœur. Il sentit le brun remuer un peu mais contre toute attente, il murmura quelque chose :

- Riku.

L'homme se tendit une fraction de seconde avant de se pencher vers lui. Il ôta son capuchon et sembla vouloir d'abord lui ravir les lèvres mais il se ravisa et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue, à la commissure des lèvres.

Sora poussa une sorte de petit gémissement.

- Tu crois qu'il dort ? Lui parvint la voix de Dingo.

L'homme remercia le chien de parler si fort et il créa un portail vers les ténèbres pour pouvoir disparaître.

Sora venait de s'arrêter devant un gros coffre qu'il y avait sur leur chemin. Donald vint le rejoindre, l'air d'avoir les babines alléchées. Dingo les rejoignit avec un léger soupir. Il n'y en avait pas un pour racheter l'autre. Et c'était sans compter qu'ils faisaient souvent équipe avec le capitaine Jack Sparrow, même si à cet instant même, ils devaient l'attendre lui et Will.

- Tu es sûr qu'on a le temps ? Demanda le capitaine de la garde.

Mais l'adolescent avait déjà ouvert ledit coffre. Il en sortit un médaillon et sourit en voyant ce qu'il y avait au dos.

- Peter Pan !

- On le fait venir ? Questionna Donald, excité comme une puce.

- On devrait peut-être retourner sur le bateau. Proposa le chien.

- Bon… D'accord. On l'invoquera là-bas.

Le porteur de la Keyblade sourit avant de regagner l'embarcation avec ses deux amis. Il ignorait, bien sûr, que sur ce bateau, une ombre l'espionnait comme souvent pour ne pas dire toujours.

Sora serra le pendentif dans sa main, souriant. Il était impatient de pouvoir revoir leur ami qu'il avait rencontré, lui aussi, sur un bateau pirate après tout.

Une lumière sortit du médaillon et Sora n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que le garçon du Pays Imaginaire le faisait voler dans les airs. Quand il le remit au sol c'est Clochette qui vint contre son nez, le faisant rire.

Le roux et la fée firent la fête au chien et au canard.

- Fais quand même attention. Lui dit gentiment Dingo.

- Dis-moi, Sora. Fit Peter, ignorant le capitaine de la garde.

- Oui ?

- Tu l'as retrouvé ton ami qui devait te mettre la fessée ?

- Qu… Quoi ?! S'écria Sora qui prit une teinte rouge comme une pivoine.

- J'étais là, tu sais… Quand tu as parlé avec lui.

- N… Non…

Le brun se mit à balbutier des mots incompréhensibles. Peter souriait tranquillement alors que Dingo et Donald ouvraient des grands yeux en direction de leur ami qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

L'homme fronça les sourcils et il serra les poings, fixant froidement ce roux qui parlait avec Sora.

- Il ne le cherche pas vraiment. Grommela-t-il avant de disparaître dans un portail des ténèbres.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Anonciation

_**L'appel de l'innocence.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, mystère et autre.

Couple : Je vous laisse la surprise.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney.

Note : Suite du gros délire avec Mikukearu basé sur une idée de… ben moi et avec son aide et ses conseils. Il s'occupe aussi de la relecture et de l'ortho :)

Note bis : Parce que je préfère le dire par respect : Il va y avoir beaucoup de spoil sur le Kingdom Hearts 2 puisque je suis cette courbe.

* * *

_Chapitre 8 : Annonciation._

Pluto suivait Axel depuis un moment mais il venait de perdre sa trace. Tout triste, il chercha autour de lui en gémissant. A cet instant, un sifflement qu'il connaissait bien retentit et il aboya joyeusement avant de courir vers le portail des ténèbres qui venait de s'ouvrir.

Il s'y engouffra, faisant sourire la personne qui venait de venir le rechercher. Personne qui se mit à genoux pour le caresser.

- C'était là que tu étais passé… Viens. Il faut qu'on aille sur l'île de la destinée.

Le chien aboya à nouveau alors que l'homme ouvrait un autre portail. Ils arrivèrent dans la ville qui l'avait vue grandir. Il aurait presque voulu retirer son manteau mais il n'avait pas le droit de le faire.

Il se dirigea vers la maison où Sora vivait quand il remarqua Kairi qui était en pleine discussion avec Axel.

Lui.

Cet homme qui était toujours où il était. Toujours à regarder la même personne que lui. Il serra les dents.

- Pluto. Je compte sur toi. Surveille-la, je viendrais te rechercher.

Le chien aboya avant de courir jusqu'à l'adolescente. A peu près au même moment où une horde de simili apparaissait. Riku tendit la main en avant et il ouvrit un portail vers les ténèbres.

Il rentra à son tour dans un portail que lorsqu'il fut sûr que Kairi et Pluto étaient passés. Il se devait d'ouvrir un passage vers un autre lieu. Un endroit où il était sûr qu'elle serait entre de bonnes mains.

L'espace d'un instant elle et lui se regardèrent mais il ne put retenir un sourire froid lorsqu'il la vit partir.

- Toi… Il te cherchait quand même…

Il estimait Kairi comme étant une sœur et il voulait la savoir en sécurité mais il devait bien avouer qu'il était jaloux d'elle.

Pourquoi elle ? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble. Pourquoi elle ? Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui.

S'il n'était pas capable de le rendre heureux, il se devait au moins de protéger celle qu'il aimait, celle qui le rendait heureux.

Riku était arrivé devant la porte de la maison de Sora. Il avait du mal à réaliser que ça faisait plus d'un an qu'il n'avait plus mis les pieds dans cet endroit. Il inspira profondément et il sonna à la porte.

La porte ne tarda à s'ouvrir sur un homme plus grand que lui, avec des cheveux noirs en bataille et des yeux d'un bleu profond. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il portait un manteau noir dont le capuchon cachait son visage.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Il aurait fallu que je vous parle à Aiko et vous…

L'homme fronça d'autant plus les sourcils, si c'était possible.

- Comment connaissez-vous le nom de ma femme ?

Riku le fixa sans savoir s'il devait révéler son secret. Ce n'était ni Sora, ni Kairi mais il avait quand même honte de l'apparence qu'il avait revêtu même si ça avait été pour ramener enfin celui qu'il aimait.

Une femme apparut alors, demandant à son mari qui était à la porte. Elle avait des yeux bleus clair et de longs cheveux bruns aux reflets châtain.

- Je dois vous dire quelque chose d'important à propos de Sora…

- Sora ?! S'écria la femme en se saisissant de lui par les épaules.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Rugit l'homme. Qu'avez-vous fait à notre fils ?!

- Rien… J'essaie de le protéger mais…

- Riku ? Questionna la dénommée Aiko avant de lui retirer la capuche de mot d'ordre.

Elle et son mari sursautèrent alors que le jeune homme sentait ses muscles se contracter.

- Je m'arrange pour vous ramener Sora au plus vite… Mais… Il est malade.

- Malade ? Qu… Comment ? Demanda la femme, morte d'inquiétude.

- Je ne sais pas…

Il ne savait pas et ça le rendait aussi honteux que triste. Lui qui s'était promis de toujours le protéger se voyait devant le fait qu'il ne savait plus rien de lui. C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle il lui avait préféré Kairi.

- Ce serait gentil d'éviter de parler de mon apparence à maman et papa… Informa-t-il en remettant sa capuche. Si j'ai des informations, je viendrais vous prévenir.

- Merci Riku mais…

- Et Kairi… N'est plus ici. Informa-t-il.

Les parents de Sora le fixèrent avec de grands yeux surpris alors que Riku s'éloignait vers la plage où il ouvrit un portail. Il faudrait qu'il aille rechercher Pluto sous peu. Une fois qu'il serait sûr que Sora allait bien.

Il entra dans les ténèbres.

- Attends ! Riku !

Le nommé sortit des ténèbres qui avaient commencé à l'engloutir avant de se tourner vers Aiko qui courait vers lui.

- Dis-moi… S'il te plaît, où est-ce qu'il est ? Tu as toujours su…

- Je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire.

- Tu nous dis que notre fils est malade mais tu refuses de nous dire où est-ce qu'il est ! Cria-t-elle en lui prenant le bras.

- Je ne peux pas. Insista Riku.

La femme le relâcha et fit un pas en arrière, ouvrant de grands yeux surpris.

- Tu ne sais pas ? Toi ?

- Je sais toujours où il est… Même si des fois, ça devient plus difficile.

- S'il te plaît. Murmura-t-elle.

Riku secoua la tête et il entra dans les ténèbres qu'il referma avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de le suivre.

Maintenant, il fallait qu'il retrouve son ami d'enfance. Il eut un sourire amer en se disant qu'en effet, il savait _toujours_ où il était. Et cette fois-ci ne dérogerait pas aux autres. Ça ne comptait pas tant que ça si Sora ne partageait pas ses sentiments.

Il était habitué à vivre un amour à sens-unique. De toute façon, vu son apparence, vu sa honte, il n'aurait aucun mal à disparaître de la vie de Sora une fois qu'il serait enfin heureux à l'Île du Destin avec Kairi.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Solutions en chaine

**_L'appel de l'innocence._**

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, mystère et autre.

Couple : Je vous laisse la surprise.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney.

Note : Suite du gros délire avec Mikukearu basé sur une idée de… ben moi et avec son aide et ses conseils. Il s'occupe aussi de la relecture et de l'ortho :)

Note bis : Parce que je préfère le dire par respect : Il va y avoir beaucoup de spoil sur le Kingdom Hearts 2 puisque je suis cette courbe.

* * *

_Chapitre 9 : Solutions en chaîne._

Axel serrait les dents. Son excuse pour réussir à pousser Sora à venir le voir venait de lui échapper. Il ne savait pas à cause de qui ou de quoi mais s'il le trouvait, il lui ferait payer. Il ne cherchait pas à voir le porteur de la Keyblade pour lui faire du mal. Pas directement en tout cas.

Il voulait pouvoir voir et/ou ressentir Roxas. La personne qu'il lui avait volé pour redevenir lui. D'un côté, il avait envie de faire souffrir Sora mais de l'autre, il se sentait tellement complet, vivant en sa présence, en la présence de Roxas qui était en lui.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour récupérer cette Kairi, une nouvelle fois. Dire qu'il avait tout préparé depuis le début et que ce chien avait tout anéanti en seulement quelques secondes.

L'état de Sora ne s'était pas amélioré depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Port Royal. Il s'était efforcé de ne pas le montrer. Surtout que cette fois, ce n'était plus la même chose. Il avait la sensation que Dingo et Donald le regardaient toujours, posant sur lui un regard plein de sous-entendu.

Sora maudissait Peter Pan en son for intérieur. Comment avait-il osé dire un truc pareil en public ? Ce qui le faisait le plus honte, c'était bel et bien qu'il l'ait dit devant ses deux camarades car, pour être honnête, il ne regrettait pas ses mots et il était même prêt à les répéter à Riku.

Qu'importe que ce soit des mots plus ou moins « pervers » si ça pouvait attirer l'attention de Riku. Il n'avait pas voulu se l'avouer jusqu'à présent mais ce jour-là, il avait été jaloux de Kairi. De l'attention que son ami d'enfance lui apportait.

- Je me demande comment vont Jasmine et Aladdin. Sourit Dingo.

- Moi aussi. Et puis peut-être que Riku sera avec eux.

- Ou le Roi ! Renchérit le capitaine de la garde.

Sora s'arrêta en voyant le regard que lui lançait le canard et il rougit comme une pivoine à nouveau.

- Arrête à la fin !

- Moi, je n'ai rien dit. Fit Donald en prenant un air innocent.

- Ce que j'ai dit à Riku ce jour-là ne regarde que lui et moi. Personne d'autre ! Protesta le brun qui sentait encore que son cœur le tiraillait.

- Je n'ai rien dit. Continua le canard en se remettant à marcher.

Dingo posa sa main dans le dos de Sora et il lui sourit. Le brun répondit à son sourire et il accepta cette aide. La chaleur d'Agrabah n'était pas particulièrement bonne pour lui. Surtout qu'il faisait déjà de la fièvre.

- On va aller voir la princesse Jasmine et Aladdin… Tu pourras t'y reposer. Proposa Dingo.

- Et rêver de Riku. Lança le canard.

- Toi ! S'écria le porteur de la Keyblade avant de le courser dans les ruelles d'Agrabah.

- Ne l'épuise pas trop quand même ! Cria le capitaine de la garde.

Il se tourna en remarquant que quelque chose voletait autour de lui. Il chercha le nom de ce petit perroquet pendant une minute avant d'enfin le trouver.

- Iago. Tu es Iago, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est exact.

- Oh… Mais où sont Donald et Sora ? Questionna le chien en regardant autour de lui.

- Viens, j'ai vu par où ils étaient partis. Incita le volatile.

Dingo le suivit en toute confiance. L'oiseau le mena jusqu'à l'endroit où étaient Sora et Donald déjà en pleine discussion avec Aladdin qu'ils venaient de croiser.

Riku sortit des ténèbres pour arriver sur le toit d'une maison, soupirant. Il n'avait pas eu facile de le retrouver cette fois-ci. Peut-être à cause de la distance ? Il ne voyait pas d'autres raisons.

Il était cependant plutôt content d'avoir enfin réussi à remettre la main sur lui. Il savait ce qui avait sévi ici et qui pouvait continuer d'y sévir sous une autre forme. Il n'aurait pas supporté de ne pas pouvoir le protéger ici.

D'un autre côté cette ville ne lui plaisait pas. C'était à cause de ce qu'il avait fait dans cette cité qu'il avait réellement commencé à sombrer dans les ténèbres au point qu'aujourd'hui, il n'était plus digne de se présenter face à lui.

Sora venait de se coucher dans la chambre que la princesse Jasmine lui avait assignée. Iago leur avait appris à la tombée de la nuit que la lampe qu'Abu avait essayé de voler était celle de Jafar. Maintenant, ils devaient attendre demain pour pouvoir aller voir le marchand qui avait déjà fermé boutique.

S'il s'était senti mal toute la journée, bien qu'il s'était montré fort joueur, il se sentait à nouveau bien depuis une grosse demi-heure. Il se couchait ainsi dans des draps chauds et soyeux avec une sorte de regain.

Il regarda le médaillon de Peter Pan qu'il avait sorti, le mit sur la table de nuit et il soupira. S'il avait su que quelqu'un entendrait ces mots… Des mots qui, pour lui, signifiait beaucoup.

Il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi ça signifiait tant pour lui et ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour Riku mais il savait qu'il avait des sentiments fort. Plus fort qu'il n'en avait jamais eu pour Kairi, d'ailleurs.

Il soupira et se tourna dans le lit. Il serra sa main sur son cœur non pas à cause d'une de ses sensations qui le dérangeait si souvent mais parce qu'il ressentait le manque. Le manque de Riku.

- Où est-ce que tu es ? Je t'ai retrouvé pour te perdre à nouveau…

Il serra un peu plus sa main avant de tirer les couvertures sur lui. Probablement pour cacher les larmes qui menaçaient de perler.

Les recherches de Merlin avançaient. Ça faisait presqu'un mois qu'il avait découvert l'étrange maladie de Sora. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver une solution, quelqu'un qui pourrait aider.

Après avoir cherché ce que pouvait être cette maladie sans arrêt, ou presque, pendant trois semaines, il avait commencé à chercher après une personne qui pourrait aider. Les grands sages des mondes.

Il n'y en avait pas tellement mais tous étaient au courant des autres mondes qui existaient et avaient une grande connaissance. Chacun avait la sienne. Il était vrai que pour certains d'entre eux, elles pouvaient paraître quelque peu obsolète mais quand il s'agissait de la santé d'un être qui nous était cher, on faisait tout et n'importe quoi.

Merlin passa encore un livre en revue avant de sourire. Il se leva de la chaise devant son bureau et il se téléporta pour arriver dans la maison de Léon qui dissimula un sursaut en voyant le nuage, signe de l'arrivée de l'enchanteur, apparaître.

- Il se peut que j'ai une solution. Informa le vieil homme à peine fut-il atterrit dans le salon de l'homme.

- Pour Sora ? Questionna-t-il.

- Oui ! Je vais de ce pas rejoindre la Reine Minnie. Tic et Tac pourront informer Sora, Donald et Dingo.

- Quel est la solution ?

- Je ne sais pas… Mais Rafiki, un ami qui vit dans la Terre des Lions, lui, pourrait être au courant.

- D'accord.

Merlin lui sourit avant de disparaître à nouveau dans un nuage mais, cette fois, direction le Château Disney.

Pat suivait depuis un moment Sora et sa petite bande. Il avait réussi à être extrêmement discret et il les espionnait à présent. Récoltant plus d'informations qui ne lui seraient nécessaire.

Il allait pouvoir récupérer les bonnes grâces de Maléfique, elle qui était si déçue de lui. Il savait ainsi qu'il lui fallait la lampe de Jafar mais pour lui, hors de question de lui trouver un merveilleux trésor. La violence serait suffisante. Dans son cas, la violence était toujours la réponse.

Il leva la main pour claquer les doigts et provoquer une attaque de sans-cœur, destinée à ralentir les autres, mais il sentit son poignet être encerclé.

- À ta place, je ne ferais pas ça. Lui souffla une voix froide et inquiétante.

Pat retint difficilement un petit cri de peur et il essaya de s'enfuir. Le propriétaire de la voix lui lâcha le poignet et il put le voir tomber sur le sol. Il eut un sourire froid en le voyant se redresser et détaler comme un lapin.

Il se tourna vers la salle et remarqua que quelqu'un le regardait aussi. Si lui était capable de plonger ses yeux dans le merveilleux océan bleu qu'était les siens, l'autre n'en était pas capable.

Il était cependant figé sur place, le fixant. L'homme en noir avait la sensation d'avoir le cœur bouillant.

Sora sourit avant d'ouvrir la bouche mais avant que quoi ce soit ne put en sortir, Donald s'était tourné et hurlait :

- L'Organisation XIII !

L'homme en noir ouvrit un portail et disparu dedans alors que le brun retrouvait ses esprits. Il battit des paupières et regarda autour de lui. Donald et Dingo avaient déjà foncé vers l'endroit où, il y avait quelques secondes, se tenait cet étranger. Par contre, Aladdin, trésor en main, était à côté de lui.

- Ça ne va pas Sora ?

- J'ai cru… Non rien… Allons payer ce marchand.

Il sourit au voleur et il le regarda partir avant de fixer cet endroit où son regard avait dû croiser celui de cette étrange personne.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait senti son cœur battre si vite ? Pourquoi avait-il sourit ? Pourquoi avait-il était si heureux de voir, à priori, ce membre de l'Organisation.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Rencontre fortuite

**_L'appel de l'innocence._**

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, mystère et autre.

Couple : Je vous laisse la surprise.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney.

Note : Suite du gros délire avec Mikukearu basé sur une idée de… ben moi et avec son aide et ses conseils. Il s'occupe aussi de la relecture et de l'ortho :)

Note bis : Parce que je préfère le dire par respect : Il va y avoir beaucoup de spoil sur le Kingdom Hearts 2 puisque je suis cette courbe.

* * *

_Chapitre 10 : Rencontre fortuite._

Le vaisseau Gummi allait bientôt atterrir à la Ville d'Halloween. Sora se battait encore contre les étourdissements et la fièvre.

- Je prépare mon sort. Annonça Donald.

Le porteur de la Keyblade hocha la tête et il s'étira pour donner l'impression que tout allait bien.

A cet instant, le moniteur s'ouvrit sur Tic et Tac qui étaient au palais du Château Disney. Dingo, qui s'occupait des manettes, se pencha un peu vers eux et les salua.

- Sora, Merlin aimerait que vous alliez à la Terre des Lions. Il dit qu'il faudra que tu ailles voir Rafiki. Annonça Tic.

- La Terre des Lions, Rafiki… C'est noté. Il me semble qu'on y va juste après, non ? Questionna Sora.

- Oui. Répondit Dingo.

- Alors tu pourras lui dire qu'on essaie d'y aller aussi vite que possible. Sourit le brun.

- D'accord. Répondit Tac.

- On atterrit. Informa le chien.

Sora fit un signe de la main aux deux écureuils de Corée et il se tint prêt, tout comme le canard.

Lorsqu'ils eurent atterrit, ils sortirent et Donald lança son sort pour qu'ils revêtent un aspect plus horrible. Un aspect qui collait avec ce monde. Sora leur sourit et il poussa les portes.

Riku venait d'arriver devant les portes du monde de la Ville d'Halloween. Il soupira.

- Tu as vraiment la bougeotte, Sora. Maugréa-t-il.

Il était toujours obligé d'attendre quelques jours avant de pouvoir le rejoindre et, comme toujours, il avait une crainte. Celle que cet homme en noir, qu'il lui arrivait de voir de temps en temps, soit arrivé avant lui et ait put lui faire du mal.

Il poussa les portes, refusant de laisser son ami d'enfance plus longtemps sans surveillance. Mais quand il les eut passées, il se sentit étrangement bizarre et il eut des picotements dans tout le corps.

Il retira ses gants pour voir des ongles aiguisés se créer quasi instantanément. Noir. Il eut un vague sourire.

- Plutôt puissant.

Il rangea ses gants et il retira ses chaussures qu'il entendait souffrir. Il les mit quelque part, se disant qu'il fallait qu'il pense à venir les rechercher puis il sauta sur le toit d'une maison.

Il n'avait pas le temps de se contempler. Il fallait qu'il retrouve Sora et qu'il veille sur lui.

Sora suivit sereinement Jack alors que ses deux amis tremblaient à l'idée d'un Noël fait par la Ville d'Halloween. L'adolescent était plutôt excité comme une puce. Il mourrait d'envie de voir le Père Noël.

Il se souvenait clairement qu'à une certaine époque, il devait avoir huit ou neuf ans, il avait dit qu'il ne croyait plus au Père Noël mais la vérité était toute autre. Durant les six ans qui avait suivi, il avait continué d'y croire. Il pouvait même compter une septième année car, même s'il ne l'avait pas vécue, sa foi était restée inébranlable.

C'était à présent son âme d'enfant qui lui parlait. Il était tellement dans son petit monde qu'il porta sa main à son cœur, puisqu'il pensait à Riku.

Cependant, ce geste fut bien sûr vu par Dingo et Donald qui n'attendirent pas plus longtemps pour essayer de lui mettre la main sur le front. Surpris, Sora tomba sur le sol.

- Mais je vais bien. Protesta-t-il.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il irait mal ? Questionna Jack en s'approchant.

- Pour rien. Dit Sora en se relevant. Allons éliminer ces sans-cœur.

- Mais Sora… Essaya le canard.

Le nommé secoua la tête avant de partir en tête du petit groupe. Cependant, il dut laisser passer Jack devant lui quand ils arrivèrent dans une partie qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.

Le squelette vivant le mena alors jusqu'à un endroit spécial où il y avait d'étranges arbres. Sora sourit et regarda ces différents endroits, émerveillé.

- C'est le monde de Noël. Informa Jack en montrant l'arbre où était peint un arbre de Noël.

- C'est comme pour nous. Chuchota Donald.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Approuva le chien.

Sora regarda vers eux et il sourit doucement. C'était vrai, c'était un peu comme eux. Ils voyageaient de monde en monde et Jack semblait pouvoir faire la même chose. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient quand même le droit d'en parler à leurs camarades temporaire.

L'adolescent s'éloigna pour commencer à regarder les autres arbres, intrigué. Dingo et Donald étaient déjà devant l'arbre qui les intéressait et avaient ouvert l'étrange porte.

- Sora, on y va !

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de répondre que les autres étaient déjà passés. Le laissant seul avec une ombre qui l'espionnait. Il eut une sale impression et sentit un frisson lui secouer l'échine.

Mais il se ressaisit et regarda. Il vit un trèfle symbolisant la fête de saint-Patrick et la dinde qui représentait Thanksgiving ou encore le dessin du jour d'indépendance mais pour lui, c'était des dessins sans réelle signification. Il savait que ça représentait une fête, mais laquelle ?

Cela dit l'œuf de Pâques et le cœur de saint-Valentin, là, il savait ce que c'était. Il sourit de toutes ses dents.

Sora effleura le gros cœur, sentant le sien lui serrer un peu. Il pensa automatiquement à son ami d'enfance. Il secoua la tête puis s'éloigna. Se tournant, il remarqua que les autres étaient partis et il gonfla un peu les joues.

- Sympa. Marmonna-t-il avant de passer par le trou.

Sitôt fut-il passé qu'il tomba à genoux, la main sur le cœur.

- Pas… Encore… Murmura-t-il.

Ses amis discutaient plus loin et ne l'avaient pas remarqué. Il eut un sourire froid et il se releva, essayant de ne pas paraître malade.

Riku s'était approché du cœur de la saint-Valentin et il effleura la porte, lui aussi. Il appuya sa tête contre le tronc et eu un sourire triste.

Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que Sora avait pensé à Kairi en touchant ce cœur. Et lui, lui, il ne faisait que penser à son ami d'enfance. Quelque fois, il aurait presque souhaité ne plus avoir seulement son image à l'esprit. Image qui le rendait fou. A la fois de douleur mais aussi de bonheur.

Mais il se tourna brusquement vers la porte de la Ville de Noël. Il grogna et s'éloigna du cœur pour venir ouvrir la porte arbre de sapin. Il remit correctement sa capuche et il pénétra dans ce portail.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il vit immédiatement Sora et les autres. Il fronça les sourcils et fit un geste pour s'éloigner au moment où le brun se tournait pour fermer la porte. Leurs bras s'entrechoquèrent.

Le porteur de la Keyblade vacilla et, inconsciemment, Riku le retint. Il s'assura qu'il était stable avant de le lâcher et de partir sans plus attendre, laissant un Sora un peu étourdit et les joues rouges.

- L'Organisation ! Cria le canard avant de se mettre en course de Riku.

Le brun effleura ses joues, regarda Dingo et Jack avant de se mettre à courir à leur suite. Il dut suivre les traces de pas sur la neige car il les avait perdus de vue.

Il l'avait déjà vu à Agrabah, il fallait qu'il le voie, qu'il lui parle. Qu'il s'assure que ses doutes n'étaient pas fondés.

Il aperçut Donald et il courut d'autant plus vite pour le rejoindre. Il chercha autour de lui, les sourcils froncés.

- Où est-ce qu'il est ?

- Là, sur le toit. Cria le canard qui sautillait pour essayer de monter sur le haut de la maison.

Sora leva la tête mais ne vit rien. Il fit la moue. Il avait besoin de savoir s'il ne se trompait pas mais il n'en avait pas les moyens pour l'instant. Peut-être une autre fois. Il espérait vraiment pouvoir le garder près de lui et savoir qui il était.

Et surtout… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait rougit ? Pourquoi il avait senti cette chaleur en lui ?

- C'est rien Donald… Retrouvons les autres et allons aider le Père Noël.

- D'accord. Soupira le magicien avant de concevoir à le suivre.

Riku, sur son toit, soupira et s'appuya contre la cheminée. Il s'était sentit agréablement bien de l'avoir dans ses bras et il maudissait ce canard. Si Sora n'avait pas tant tenu à lui, il aurait certainement souhaité la mort de ce magicien.

Aiko posa un plat de pâte sur la table devant une merveilleuse femme. Elle avait des cheveux blonds à la garçonne et des yeux turquoise. Tout comme l'autre homme, grand de presque deux mètres, musclé et avec des cheveux argenté et des yeux de la même couleur que ceux de sa femme.

Aiko et Ine, qui n'était autre que la mère de Riku, avaient toujours été amies. Elles mangeaient au moins une fois la semaine ensemble et c'était d'ailleurs ainsi que leurs enfants s'étaient rencontrés.

La mère de Sora n'avait que pu mentionner la visite de l'adolescent aux cheveux argenté bien qu'elle n'avait pas parlé du changement d'apparence. Elle avait aussi annoncé ce qu'il lui avait dit. Depuis Ine et son mari, Satoru, tout comme elle et le sien, Masaie, cherchaient ce que Sora pouvait bien avoir.

- Dis-moi… Ce n'est pas déjà arrivé ? Questionna Ine alors que les assiettes étaient remplies par son amie.

- Je ne me souviens pas…

- Ah si… Ce n'était pas la fois où on est revenu chercher Riku plus tôt sur leur petite île ? Demanda Satoru.

La femme hocha la tête. Aiko sursauta en s'en souvenant enfin. Son fils avait une dizaine d'année à cette époque. Comme Riku n'avait pas fait ses tâches quotidiennes, Satoru était revenu le chercher. Et ce n'était que quatre ou cinq heures plus tard que Masaie avait été recherché son fils qui était brûlant de fièvre sur la plage.

- C'est vrai… On avait cru qu'il avait la grippe… Mais sa maladie n'a pas duré longtemps. Murmura Aiko.

- La prochaine fois que Riku viendra… Il faudra que tu lui dises. Trancha Satoru.

- Et que tu nous appelle… Mon fils me manque.

La brune hocha la tête et fixa son plat de pâte. Comment avait-elle seulement pu oublier ça ? Ça n'avait pas duré longtemps mais l'état de Sora avait été si alarmant…


	12. Chapitre 11 : Brides

**_L'appel de l'innocence._**

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, mystère et autre.

Couple : Je vous laisse la surprise.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney.

Note : Suite du gros délire avec Mikukearu basé sur une idée de… ben moi et avec son aide et ses conseils. Il s'occupe aussi de la relecture et de l'ortho :)

Note bis : Parce que je préfère le dire par respect : Il va y avoir beaucoup de spoil sur le Kingdom Hearts 2 puisque je suis cette courbe.

* * *

_Chapitre 11 : Brides._

Sora s'extasiait devant la maison du Père Noël. Il était toujours intrigué par cette étrange personne qui l'avait pris dans ses bras, l'espace d'une seconde, mais l'envie de voir cet homme était encore plus forte que cet étrange sentiment qui l'animait depuis une grosse demi-heure.

- On y va ? Demanda le brun, surexcité.

- On dirait un enfant. L'embêta Donald.

- Mais je suis un enfant… Souffla le porteur de la Keyblade.

- Tu sauves les mondes… Commença le canard.

- Il a raison, Donald. C'est un enfant.

Sora sourit et il se tourna vers Jack. Ce dernier lui offrit un large sourire à son tour avant d'ouvrir la porte de chez le gros bonhomme habillé de rouge.

Riku s'assit sur le toit d'une maison, maudissant cet homme en qui il ne croyait plus depuis longtemps. S'il y avait une chose qui le gênait, c'était bien quand Sora entrait dans une habitation et qu'il ne pouvait plus s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Il observa ses mains un instant et il eut un rictus froid avant de relever la tête pour guetter la sortie de l'être aimé.

Cependant, au lieu de ça, il eut à faire à une toute autre apparition. Bien connue, elle aussi mais qui n'était pas forcément de bonne augure. Il enfouit sa main sous son manteau pour sortir la Dévoreuse d'âme mais préféra plutôt la suivre discrètement.

Il lança un regard vers la maison du Père Noël et eut un sourire froid. Pour une fois, pour le protéger, il ne pouvait rester à ses côtés.

- Fais attention à toi. Murmura-t-il avant de lâcher son point d'observation et de suivre la femme habillée de noir.

Cependant, elle n'était pas aussi facile à filer que Sora, plus naïf et moins sur ses gardes.

Il compta surtout sur les traces de pas des trois enfants qui l'accompagnaient. Il grogna en sentant une drôle de sensation en traversant la porte pour retourner dans la Ville d'Halloween mais, au moins, cet endroit offrait plus de possibilité de cachette.

Il put ainsi la traquer jusqu'à une étrange montagne où elle s'entretint avec les enfants. Il prêta une oreille attentive à l'échange alors qu'il ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde.

- Je crois que je vais ressusciter votre maître. Souffla Maléfique, caressant la boule sur son bâton.

- Oogie Boogie… Le croque-mitaine. Murmura Riku avec un étrange rictus.

Il sortit la Dévoreuse d'âme alors qu'une lumière verdâtre entourait la femme qui l'avait pleinement plongé dans les ténèbres. Il aurait bien foncé vers elle s'il n'avait pas remarqué quelqu'un qui arrivait en courant.

Il serra les dents et fut bien obligé d'écouter leur plan sans rien faire. Il avait peur d'être trop court niveau temps sinon. Et avec leur rencontre plus tôt la veille, il ne pouvait se permettre de se faire remarquer une nouvelle fois.

Le brun et ses amis passèrent le portail au moment même où Maléfique disparaissait en compagnie d'Oogie Boogie, laissant les trois garnements et un sans-cœur sur place.

Riku pesta sur cette zone dénuée d'arbre à part les trois, quatre arbres morts où il était caché. Il ne voyait pas grand-chose. Il grimpa un peu sur des branches et bougea sa capuche qui l'empêchait de voir correctement.

Il serra les poings et se tint en équilibre sur deux branches qui menaçaient de céder sous son poids.

L'argenté envoya un sort miroir devant Sora juste avant qu'il ne se prenne une attaque qui aurait pu être mortelle. Il ne gardait ses yeux que sur son ami d'enfance, lui faisant de temps à autre un sort miroir quand il se devait de le protéger.

Si le monstre passait réellement proche de lui, il n'hésitait pas une seconde à lui projeter un brasier obscur dans le dos.

Riku fit un nouveau sort miroir quand il entendit un étrange craquement. Deux secondes après, son soutien s'effondrait et il était obligé de sauter pour atteindre une autre branche. Il pesta contre les dépouilles des arbres et chercha du regard Sora, l'ayant perdu dans cette opération.

Il désenchanta immédiatement en le voyant avec une blessure qui saignait. Il lui envoya un sort soin, peut-être en même temps que Donald, avant de projeter un puissant sort de brasier obscur sur la créature à l'instant même où Jack et Dingo le frappaient.

Sora se laissa tomber au sol avec un rire nerveux. Il avait pris un sacré coup. Cependant, il se tourna vers le magicien et lui fit un large sourire. Non pas pour le rassurer malgré sa mine inquiète.

- Merci pour tous les sorts. Ils ont été bien utiles. Sourit-il.

- Mais… De quoi tu parles, Sora ? S'étonna le canard.

- De tes sors miroirs et soins. Répondit le brun, battant des paupières, surpris.

- Je n'ai rien fait.

Le porteur de la Keyblade se leva d'un bond et chercha autour d'eux. Il se mit à courir dans toute la région délimitée par les barrières mais la personne qu'il cherchait s'était déjà éclipsée.

- Sora ! Appela soudainement Jack.

Le brun lança un dernier coup d'œil autour de lui avant de s'empresser de rejoindre le squelette qui était en compagnie de Sally.

- Un problème ? S'enquit l'adolescent.

- Sally vient de me dire qu'Oogie Boogie avait kidnappé le Perce-Oreilles.

- Quoi ?! S'horrifia Sora. Il faut aller le délivrer, tout de suite !

Le porteur de la Keyblade n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour foncer. Dingo et Donald coururent immédiatement à sa suite.

Riku serrait les dents, attendant que ce soit terminé. Dans cet atelier, pas moyen de rentrer sans être visible. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil en arrivant à l'avance. Il avait failli être démasqué par Maléfique et avait essayé de tuer Oogie Boogie lui-même mais le temps avait joué contre lui et son ami d'enfance était intervenu avant qu'il n'ait pu amorcer quoi que ce soit.

C'était pour ça qu'il était à se ronger les sangs, se battant contre son envie d'intervenir. Il aurait pu se dire qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter vu que Dingo, Jack et Donald étaient avec lui mais quand il voyait combien de fois il avait dû intervenir pour l'autre combat…

Il retint un soupir de soulagement en voyant Sora sortir de la maison du Père Noël. Il prit quelque chose sous son manteau et le serra dans sa main. Il s'éloigna de quelques maisons avant de sauter sur le sol et de déposer la chose dans la neige blanche comme la pureté.

Riku regarda vers l'endroit où était son ami d'enfance. Il n'était qu'une vague silhouette.

- Je t'avais dit que tu y arriverais…

Il lança un regard à la chose qu'il avait déposé dans le sol.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié… On se revoit dans un autre monde. Murmura-t-il avant d'ouvrir un portail des ténèbres.

_Sora était dans ses couvertures, tremblant de tous ses membres. Sa mère lui avait parlé du croque-mitaine, ce monstre qui vivait sous son lit. Elle lui avait dit que s'il n'était pas sage, il lui mangerait les membres qui dépassaient._

_L'enfant s'assurait d'être toujours sage, pourtant, la peur restait bien présente. Et si le croque-mitaine voulait quand même le manger parce qu'il avait faim ? Et si le croque-mitaine le goûtait une fois où il ferait une bêtise et le trouverait si bon qu'il le mangerait en entier ?_

_Il était tout recroquevillé, s'assurant que rien ne dépasserait mais il tremblait quand même. Incapable de trouver le sommeil. Incapable de se calmer._

_En plus, ses parents étaient partis dans un petit restaurant ne le laissant qu'avec une baby-sitter qui prêtait peu attention à lui. Alors, s'il le mangeait et qu'il criait, qui viendrait le sauver ?_

_La réponse s'infiltra dans son esprit en une seule __seconde__. _

_Riku._

_Il pensa fort à son ami, serrant les draps dans ses petites mains. Il ferma les yeux et le supplia de venir le sauver de ce vilain croque-mitaine._

_Un bruit sourd retentit._

_Sora fondit en larmes. Il ferma les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières._

_Une main se posa sur lui et il cria._

_- C'est moi. Lui dit une voix, perdue._

_Le brun ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur Riku._

_Riku._

_Il ne se demanda pas une seule seconde comment il avait apparu si vite et il se jeta dans ses bras. L'argenté, semblant encore dans le brouillard, le prit cependant dans ses bras pour le rassurer._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il en caressant ses cheveux, espérant le réconforter._

_- Le croque-mitaine… Y veut me manger. Gémit-il._

_- Je te protégerais. Murmura Riku en le serrant contre lui._

_Il ne comprenait pas. Il était dans sa chambre il y avait quelques minutes et maintenant, il était là à rassurer son ami, serrant son petit corps tremblant contre le sien._

_- Mais un jour… Tu n'auras plus peur de lui… C'est lui qui aura peur de toi… Tu le battras. Sourit l'argenté, tachant de lui remonter le moral._

_- C'est faux…_

_Riku l'allongea dans le lit et il le reprit dans ses bras se glissant, avec lui, sous les couvertures._

_- Tant que tu ne sauras pas lui faire peur… Je lui ferais peur pour toi. Jura-t-il._

_- Merci. Murmura le plus jeune en se blottissant contre lui._

Encore cette sensation immonde qui s'infiltrait dans son corps. Sora réussissait de mieux en mieux à faire face à ces petits problèmes. Mais peut-être était-ce aussi parce qu'ici, il faisait froid.

- Sora… C'était un de tes amis qui t'as dit que je n'existais pas, n'est-ce pas ? Questionna le Père Noël, juste avant qu'il ne parte.

- Non.

- Non ? S'étonna-t-il.

Sora sourit de toutes ses dents.

- C'est le meilleur. Mon meilleur ami ! Des amis, j'en ai beaucoup et même si je les aime tous du fond du cœur…

Il posa ses mains sur son cœur qui le faisait tant souffrir. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'il aurait voulu décrire.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, transmets-lui mes vœux les plus sincères.

- Je n'y manquerais pas… Vous sauriez où est Riku ?

Le brun le regarda avec espoir mais le vieil homme secoua la tête avant de lui dire de garder espoir. Le porteur de la Keyblade eut un sourire triste avant de se remettre en chemin avec ses amis.

Il était un peu à la traîne, et pensant, tristement, à Riku et maugréant contre son corps qui semblait lui vouloir du mal.

- Sora. Appela Dingo qui venait de s'agenouiller dans la neige.

- Oui ?

- Il y a un cadeau pour toi.

- Le Père Noël ? Sourit le brun en venant le rejoindre.

Il prit un petit paquet blanc avec du ruban argenté autour. Son nom était marqué dessus en lettre bâton ce qui faisait qu'on ne pouvait pas savoir qui avait écrit. Il l'ouvrit prudemment pour y voir…

Une feuille d'un fruit paopu.

Il prit la verdure avec mille et une précautions.

- Le Père Noël ? Demanda Donald, intrigué.

- Non… Bien mieux.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Douleur incommensurable

_**L'appel de l'innocence.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, mystère et autre.

Couple : Je vous laisse la surprise.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney.

Note : Suite du gros délire avec Mikukearu basé sur une idée de… ben moi et avec son aide et ses conseils. Il s'occupe aussi de la relecture et de l'ortho :)

Note bis : Parce que je préfère le dire par respect : Il va y avoir beaucoup de spoil sur le Kingdom Hearts 2 puisque je suis cette courbe.

* * *

_Chapitre 12 : Douleur incommensurable._

C'était Sora le malade mais pourtant, ses deux amis étaient bien plus excités que lui à l'idée de voir Rafiki. Il fallait dire que, comme d'habitude, le porteur de la Keyblade avait été malade pendant le voyage en vaisseau. Mais s'il se remettait relativement vite quand il mettait les pieds dans un monde, cette fois-ci, il avançait lentement.

Il traînait les pattes.

Donald avait opéré la transformation il y avait très peu de temps et ils ne devaient être ici que depuis une demi-heure, se dirigeant vers l'endroit que Tic et Tac leur avaient expressément désigné.

Ils avaient échappé de peu à être le festin d'hyènes. Le magicien supposait qu'il avait eu trop d'émotions fortes. D'abord la transformation ensuite l'attaque. Quoi qu'il en était, il fallait trouver Rafiki et vite.

Riku venait de passer par les portes du monde où il supposait que Sora irait. Il avait dû rejoindre DiZ pour savoir s'il pouvait avoir son aide pour celui qu'il aimait. Évidemment, ça s'était soldé par un échec et un retard considérable sur le voyage de son ami d'enfance.

Il espérait qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé de grave vu que le brun avait toujours la mauvaise habitude de s'attirer tous les ennuis.

La même réaction que la dernière fois eut lieu. Il ignorait que c'était en réalité les restes de magies de Donald qui agissaient sur lui comme sur les autres.

Si la première transformation ne le gênait pas trop, cette fois, il était en lion. Un lion au pelage brun avec la crinière argentée. Sora ne pourrait _que_ le reconnaître. Il ne pourrait pas aussi bien le protéger.

Il maudit le canard, qui avait décidément le chic pour lui mettre les nerfs à rude épreuve, mais il n'eut pas longtemps. Il remarquait un homme en noir au loin. Encore humain. Probablement car il était passé par un portail des ténèbres.

Cet être qui traquait Sora, mais probablement pas pour de bonnes raisons à l'inverse de lui-même. Il se mit à courir. Il savait où était Sora.

Sora se dirigeait vers un endroit nommé le « Rocher des Lions ». Nala, la personne qu'ils venaient de rencontrer, n'avait pas entendu parler de Riku et ça le chagrinait. Mais, il était de nouveau en pleine forme pour le bonheur de Dingo et Donald. Ce dernier affirmait d'ailleurs que c'était les émotions fortes qui avaient suscité les problèmes de santé plus long qu'habituellement.

Restait à trouver Rafiki. Quand ils auraient aidé Nala, peut-être qu'elle leur dirait où le trouver.

- Il ne faut pas trop tardé quand même… Ça fait longtemps que tu as cette maladie. Informa Donald.

- Je sais. Mais on ne peut pas les laisser sans aide. Répondit Sora, regardant vers lui.

Tournant la tête, il ne remarqua pas un énorme sans-cœur qui fonçait vers lui. Il entendit Donald et Dingo crier. Il sursauta et se tourna pour voir la créature être mise au tapis par un étrange lion.

- Merci ! Lui cria Sora quand la bête fut volatilisée.

Il s'approcha de lui, tout sourire, pour voir cet étrange lion le fixer avec des yeux grands ouverts.

- Je m'appelle Sora et eux, c'est Donald et Dingo.

L'étrange lion garda ses yeux fixés sur le brun qui lui parlait naturellement. Il avait sauté sur ce sans-cœur sans même réfléchir, bien trop inquiet pour Sora qui aurait pu être sévèrement blessé.

Il maudissait l'amour qu'il lui portait, maudissait son envie de le protéger et aussi son impulsivité. Mais le porteur de la Keyblade ne semblait pas remarquer qui il était. Il continuait de le regarder avec un large sourire.

- Et toi ? Insista-t-il.

- Je crois qu'il est muet. Répondit Donald en s'approchant de cet étranger.

Ce dernier se retint de lui donner un coup de patte mais il hocha la tête. Si Sora entendait sa voix…

- Oh… Mais… Tu as quand même un nom ? Tu peux l'écrire dans le sable ?

Le lion secoua la tête. Sora prit un air triste avant de s'approcher encore un peu et de lui offrir un large sourire.

- Raion, ça te va ?

Cette fois « Raion » hocha la tête. Le porteur de la Keyblade sourit encore.

- Tu veux nous accompagner ? Questionna Dingo.

L'étranger regarda le lionceau avant de hocher la tête. Celui-ci l'imita avant de partir vers le Rocher des Lions. Ses deux compagnons le suivirent et pour finir le lion qui n'était autre que Riku.

Ils mirent un bon quart d'heure à arriver audit Rocher. Si Donald et Dingo semblaient insouciants bien que sur leur garde, Riku ne faisait que scruter les environs. Entre les sans-cœur et cet homme en noir qu'il avait vu, il craignait beaucoup pour Sora.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils purent voir Nala accompagnée d'un singe étrange. La lionne couru jusqu'à eux, intriguée par le nouveau membre du petit groupe.

- C'est Raion, il m'a sauvé ! On est ami.

Riku retint un soupir, se disant que Sora se faisait des amis bien vite. Mais il hocha la tête quand son ami d'enfance précisa que leur nouvel ami était muet.

- Oh… D'accord. Voici Rafiki, notr…

- C'est lui ! Coupa Donald en venant tourner autour du singe.

- Le lionceau ? Demanda le singe, les ignorant.

- Oui.

- Non… Il n'a pas les qualités pour être un roi… L'autre… Sans doute… Mais je suis persuadé qu'il nous faudrait Simba.

- Mais il est mort. Répondit tristement Nala.

Donald semblait essayer de parler alors que Riku penchait la tête sur le côté. Ayant du mal à comprendre en quoi il pouvait bien être utile.

- Simba ? Mais il est en vie. Protesta Sora.

- Comment ça ? S'étonna la lionne.

- Il a combattu à nos côtés. Sourit le lionceau.

- En vie… Il faut qu'on aille le chercher ! S'écria-t-elle avant de partir en courant vers la savane.

Le singe hocha la tête avant de se détourner pour repartir. Mais cette fois Donald vola jusqu'à se mettre devant lui, surprenant le dénommé Rafiki qui voulait retourner dans son antre.

- On est venu jusqu'ici pour vous voir ! Protesta le magicien.

- En quoi puis-je aider ?

- Nous sommes envoyé par Merlin.

- Merlin… aaah ?

Il se tourna et regarda les trois autres. Il s'approcha d'abord de Dingo avant de se tourner vers Sora et rire étrangement. Le brun battit des paupières alors que le singe agitait son bâton.

- Je vois. Pouvez-vous quand même aller chercher Simba avant que je n'essaie de voir ce que vous avez ? Demanda-t-il.

Riku grogna vers le babouin qui recula d'un pas. Sora s'interposa entre les deux et secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est rien Raion. Je me sens bien en ce moment. En fait, je ne me suis plus senti aussi bien depuis bien longtemps.

L'argenté hocha la tête mais il grogna quand même en direction de Rafiki avant de suivre le porteur de la Keyblade qui courrait pour rejoindre Nala. Dingo et Donald avaient un peu de mal à suivre mais « Raion » collait réellement Sora.

Ils rejoignirent rapidement la lionne qui leur fit signe de les suivre. Riku retint un grognement énervé mais il emboîta le pas de Sora dès qu'il se mit en marche. Ne se préoccupant absolument pas des deux autres.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à un ravin, Nala le sauta sans problème avant de se tourner vers eux.

- Venez ! Il faut s'éloigner un peu de Scar.

- Mais… Nala… C'est…

Sora regarda le ravin en bas et il se mit à trembler de peur à l'idée qu'il tombe. Riku s'approcha de lui et il l'attrapa par la peau du cou.

- Lâche-le ! Protesta Dingo en préparant une attaque.

Le lion s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de courir et de sauter. Sora poussa un cri et ferma les yeux. Mais, contre toute attente, il fut déposé sur le sol ferme. Le lionceau gémit et ouvrit les yeux.

Il regarda « Raion » et se força à lui sourire. Il avait eu une sacrée frousse. L'argenté se permit de lui frotter le museau pour qu'il se remette de ses émotions.

- Si Simba n'était pas en vie, tu verrais un très bon roi. Sourit Nala.

- Et moi ? Cria Dingo.

- Raion… Tu pourrais ? Questionna le brun.

Riku allait secouer la tête mais il ne put que fondre devant les magnifiques orbes bleues cobalts. Il hocha la tête et sauta pour aller rechercher la tortue. Donald était passé depuis, puisqu'il volait.

- Il est très doué.

- Oui. Sourit Sora. Merci encore.

Le lion secoua la tête, pour faire signe que ce n'était rien, et il poussa un peu Sora pour lui faire signe d'avancer. Le lionceau sourit et il se mit en route.

Ils marchèrent encore longtemps, se trouvant souvent face à des obstacles que Riku aidait Sora à passer. Par contre, il fallait toujours que le porteur de la Keyblade l'incite à s'occuper des autres. S'il acceptait sans trop de problème à aider Dingo, il avait plus dur avec Donald et celui-ci avait dû se prendre un ou deux coups de patte « par hasard ».

La nuit tombait et Nala fini par leur trouver une tanière pour la nuit. « Raion » rentra en dernier et il se rapprocha de Sora alors que la lionne allait chercher après de la nourriture ou, au pire, une carcasse pour cette nuit.

Sora s'installa, tout comme les deux autres et il sourit au lion.

- Tu sais… Je viens de loin.

Riku hocha la tête. Il savait qu'il venait de loin. Il le regardait avec l'envie de lui dire qui il était, qu'il était là pour le protéger. Il aurait voulu lui parler de ses sentiments aussi. Mais il n'osait pas.

Surtout pas quand il était toujours persuadé que Sora aimait Kairi. Qu'il ne le voyait pas. Il ne le voyait plus depuis que cette fille était entrée dans leur vie. Il le savait.

Il aurait tellement souhaité pouvoir lui demander ce qu'il pensait vraiment d'elle tant que son ami d'enfance croyait que c'était un autre. Il aurait voulu savoir s'il pouvait encore espérer.

- Je viens d'une île… J'y vivais avec ma famille et de bons amis… Souvent j'allais sur une plus petite île avec deux de mes amis…

Sora regarda sa patte alors que Riku se sentait à la fois gêné d'entendre parler de lui comme ça et aussi désireux de savoir s'il aurait sa réponse ou pas.

- Un de mes deux amis… A toujours été là. Et… Je n'ai réalisé que récemment que j'ai toujours aimé un des deux. Mais… Ça va faire un an et demi qu'on a été séparé… J'ai eu l'occasion de revoir… Cette personne de temps en temps… Sur un bateau pirate… Dans une forteresse… Mais je n'ai pas su rester avec cette personne.

Riku désenchantait au fur à mesure qu'il parlait. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se boucher les oreilles avec ses pattes. Alors, il aimait Kairi.

- Je lui ai fait une promesse… Je n'ai pas su la tenir… Je me sens honteux et… En même temps… Je ne désire plus qu'une chose… Prendre cette personne dans mes bras.

Le lion posa sa patte sur celle de Sora pour le soutenir. Il comprenait cette sensation, surtout quand la personne qu'il aimait était à quelques centimètres de lui. Mais pour lui, c'était pire encore.

Son amour ne serait pas partagé.

Alors qu'il supposait que Kairi aimait Sora également.

Riku se coucha et posa sa tête sur ses pattes. Bien que Sora ne l'aime pas, il continuerait de le protéger même avec sa vie s'il fallait. Et puisqu'elle était la source du bonheur de son ami d'enfance, il protégerait aussi Kairi. Plus seulement parce qu'il l'appréciait.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire.

Sora. Je t'aime.

Mais il se tut.


	14. Chapitre 13 : Etrange maladie

_**L'appel de l'innocence.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, mystère et autre.

Couple : Je vous laisse la surprise.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney.

Note : Suite du gros délire avec Mikukearu basé sur une idée de… ben moi et avec son aide et ses conseils. Il s'occupe aussi de la relecture et de l'ortho :)

Note bis : Parce que je préfère le dire par respect : Il va y avoir beaucoup de spoil sur le Kingdom Hearts 2 puisque je suis cette courbe.

* * *

_Chapitre 13 : Étrange maladie._

Donald se prit une branche d'arbre de plein fouet. Ils étaient dans une merveilleuse végétation et des sans-cœur venaient de les attaquer. Cependant, ce n'était pas un sans-cœur qui l'avait envoyé contre la végétation mais Raion qui prenait à présent un air innocent.

- Sora ! Il recommence ! Protesta l'oiseau.

Nala soupira. Ce n'était encore que des enfants. Tous autant qu'ils étaient, même le magicien et le capitaine de la garde qui étaient supposés être des adultes. S'ils ne trouvaient pas Simba, elle doutait que même ce puissant lion puisse les aider.

- Il a essayé de tuer un sans-cœur. Répondit le brun.

- C'est la cinquième fois en moins de dix minutes ! Hurla Donald.

- C'est vrai que c'est bizarre. Murmura Dingo.

- Allez… Venez, on a pas le temps pour ça. Soupira la lionne avant de reprendre sa route.

Comme toujours, « Raion » attendit que le porteur de la Keyblade ne se remette en marche pour le suivre à la trace, portant toujours un œil sur lui pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Il ne cherchait après cet homme en noir que quand ils étaient arrêtés dans un endroit qui était sécurisé. Mais il ne l'avait plus vu depuis un moment. Avec un peu de chance il était parti en ne trouvant pas à quoi pouvait ressembler Sora dans cet étrange monde.

Riku sentit son cœur lui serrer à l'instant où il vit son ami d'enfance rouvrir la serrure du monde de la Terre des Lions. Ça voulait dire que même s'ils se retrouveraient dans un autre monde, cette fois, il ne pourrait pas être auprès de lui.

Il n'avait pas envie que ça revienne comme avant. Entendre Sora lui parler était tout bonnement fantastique. Pourtant, ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes voire d'heures, s'il avait de la chance.

- Raion ! Appela Sora avant de venir le rejoindre.

Riku se força à lui sourire quand il arriva près de lui.

- Tu sais quoi ?! Tu me fais penser à mon meilleur ami. Il s'appelle Riku.

L'argenté ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'autant plus. Il était définitivement bien naïf. C'était un des côtés de son caractère qui lui plaisait tant tout en l'énervant. C'était de sa naïveté qu'il l'avait protégé durant toute sa jeunesse.

- Je vais bientôt devoir partir, mais on reviendra te rendre visite. Jura le brun.

- J'espère qu'on ne viendra pas lui rendre visite trop souvent. Grommela Donald qui avait été victime de bien trop de coup de patte « involontaire » pour apprécier ce lion.

Riku hocha la tête, lança un regard à Donald avant de suivre Sora qui se rendait vers la caverne de Rafiki. Ce dernier préparait plusieurs choses et il lança un cri étrange en les voyant rentrer.

- Te voilà Sora ! Voyons voir ça !

L'argenté regarda Sora, espérant que ce ne soit rien de grave. Tout sauf quelque chose de grave et encore moins de mortel.

Le babouin prit une étrange décoction qu'il mit sur le front du lionceau puis sur son cœur. Il ajouta diverses choses dans une sorte de carapace et la fin de la décoction.

Dingo et Donald attendaient dans un silence presque religieux. Ils regardaient ce que faisait le singe.

Sora, lui, attendait sagement. Il sentait les poils lui coller mais il était un peu triste. Il n'aurait su expliquer clairement ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête mais quand il était aux côtés de Raion, il sentait ce même soulagement, ce même bien être que quand il était auprès de Riku.

Oui, il lui ressemblait beaucoup. Même trop. Et ça lui faisait mal au cœur. Riku lui manquait bien trop. Il aurait voulu que Riku soit là, à ses côtés. Il se sentait inutile. Il fouillait les mondes dans l'espoir de le retrouver mais ne trouvait rien.

Il n'avait jamais été bon au jeu de cache-cache, Riku gagnait toujours. Il le prouvait encore aujourd'hui. C'était la raison pour laquelle il était las de tout ça. Il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : être auprès de son ami d'enfance.

- Je vois… Je vois…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Cria Donald, s'attirant un regard noir de « Raion ».

- Sora… Ton cœur est lié.

- Lié ? Répondit l'intéressé en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Oui. Ton cœur a un lien puissant avec celui de quelqu'un d'autre. Expliqua le singe.

- Ça doit être Kairi. Releva Dingo.

- Pourquoi Kairi ? Questionna Rafiki.

- Son cœur était dans le corps de Sora. Expliqua Donald.

Le singe hocha la tête, semblant approuver cette raison. Riku baissa la tête un peu plus. Il se sentait d'autant plus mal mais d'un autre côté, c'était tant mieux. Avoir son cœur lié à la personne qu'on aimait.

Mais ça voulait dire que c'était aussi un peu sa faute si le cœur de Sora et celui de Kairi étaient liés. Donc sa faute quand Sora était malade.

Sora, lui, ne semblait pas d'accord avec cette raison. Il frottait sa patte sur le sol en réfléchissant. Son acte ne passa pas inaperçu et Rafiki lui donna un coup de bâton sur la tête pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

- Tu réfutes ma magie ?

- Je pense juste que ce n'est pas logique… Pourquoi en vaisseau Gummi… Pourquoi par intermittence ?

- Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Répondit Rafiki en agitant son doigt devant le museau de Sora.

- Non… Ce n'est pas ça. Je le sais, je le sens.

Le brun posa sa patte près de son cœur.

- Je ne démentis pas le fait que mon cœur et le sien soient liés… Mais ce n'est pas ça qui me rend malade.

- Je suis désolé… Mais ma magie est formelle.

- Votre magie se trompe. Trancha Sora avant de sortir de la tanière.

- Sora ! Cria Donald.

Les deux habitants du Château Disney partirent à sa suite, laissant Riku en compagnie de Rafiki. L'argenté savait que son ami d'enfance allait quitter ce monde et il n'avait pas envie de le voir partir. Pas une nouvelle fois.

Il n'avait fait que ça depuis trop longtemps. Voir le destin les séparer. Il pensa froidement que tout ce qu'on lui racontait depuis sa tendre enfance n'était que des mensonges.

- Toi. Dit le singe.

Riku tourna la tête vers lui, l'air blasé.

- Tu n'es pas muet. Et tu viens d'un autre monde.

- C'est exact…

- Et ce n'est pas ton vrai nom.

- Vrai aussi.

- Tu devrais bien le surveiller, Kairi. Sourit Rafiki.

L'argenté lui lança un regard étrange avant de partir. Il était temps pour lui de repartir. Il pourrait peut-être aller voir, justement, Kairi et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Pour le bonheur de Sora.

Il poussa les portes du monde et retrouva son apparence normale. Il remit correctement son manteau.

Pourquoi est-ce que ce singe l'avait appelé Kairi ?


	15. Chapitre 14 : Virage violent

_**L'appel de l'innocence.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, mystère et autre.

Couple : Je vous laisse la surprise.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney.

Note : Suite du gros délire avec Mikukearu basé sur une idée de… ben moi et avec son aide et ses conseils. Il s'occupe aussi de la relecture et de l'ortho :)

Note bis : Parce que je préfère le dire par respect : Il va y avoir beaucoup de spoil sur le Kingdom Hearts 2 puisque je suis cette courbe.

* * *

_Chapitre 14 : Virage violent._

Axel venait de quitter la Terre des Lions. Il avait cherché un moment Sora mais sans réellement pouvoir le trouver. Il aurait pourtant pensé qu'il serait simple à retrouver mais tous les lions qu'il avait vus se ressemblaient.

Il en avait bien remarqué certains différents, ce Scar ou « Pat ». Mais rien de bien concluant. Il se sentait de plus en plus vide, recherchant la présence de Sora mais hésitant encore sur un point.

Roxas reviendrait-il si Sora devenait un sans-cœur ?

Quoi qu'il en soit. Il fallait qu'il aille faire quelque chose. Il était presque sûr de l'endroit où son ennemi avait emmené cette fille qui pouvait lui offrir Sora sur un plateau d'argent.

A chaque fois qu'il revenait ici, il avait cette même impression. Ce monde était trop petit. Il l'étouffait.

Il l'étouffait déjà durant son enfance mais il y avait Sora. Tant que Sora était là, tant qu'il s'intéressait à lui, il n'en avait que faire que ce monde l'oppresse. Mais il était seul aujourd'hui. Comme il l'avait été avant son départ parce que son ami d'enfance s'intéressait bien trop à celle qu'il aimait.

Celle qui les avait séparé sans le vouloir. Il ne pouvait en vouloir à aucun… Juste à lui d'être aussi jaloux.

- Riku ?

Le nommé se tourna lentement pour faire face à une personne qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. On lui offrit un merveilleux sourire.

- Aiko m'avait dit que tu portais un long manteau noir. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

La femme vint vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. L'argenté se laissa faire un moment avant de se dégager doucement.

- Que tu as grandi… Tu ne veux pas revenir à la maison ?

- Maman…

La femme sembla surprise de sa voix mais elle rit doucement.

- Tu as bien changé… Que s'est-il donc passé ?

- Une très longue histoire… Mais je ne peux pas rester…

- C'est vrai, tu as promis à Aiko de lui ramener Sora.

Riku hocha la tête. Il ne voulait pas lui briser le cœur, pas lui dire qu'une fois qu'il lui aurait ramené Sora, il disparaîtrait. Sur les Îles du Destin, son ami d'enfance ne risquait plus rien. Et lui, il ne voulait pas lui imposer sa présence. Il ne voulait pas non plus rester proche de lui avec cette apparence.

Et surtout, il ne voulait pas tenir la chandelle. Ça, il ne le supporterait pas.

- Y faut que tu viennes voir Aiko ! S'écria tout à coup Ine.

Elle s'empara du poignet de son fils et elle le traîna à sa suite jusqu'à la maison qui les intéressaient. Grâce à son trousseau de clés de secours, la femme ouvrit la porte et elle fit rentrer dans la pièce sa progéniture avant d'appeler son amie.

La brune arriva rapidement, les bras chargés de vêtements qu'elle rangeait. Elle sourit en voyant le manteau noir, se doutant qu'il s'agissait de Riku et elle s'empressa de les rejoindre.

- Il est avec toi ?

- Non… Mais je viens de le voir et… Il va bien.

- A propos de la maladie…

- Il vient de voir un sage. Coupa Riku. Il serait malade à cause de Kairi.

L'argenté hésita une seconde à reformuler correctement sa phrase mais il ne put s'empêcher de la laisser tel quelle. Sans doute pour déculpabiliser un peu. Ou pour accepter l'évidence que son cœur battait pour Sora mais que ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il en voulait.

- Kairi… Oh ça correspondrait…

- Pardon ?

- Il a effectivement été malade aux environs de ses dix ans… Assez fort.

Riku hocha la tête et repensa à sa phrase. Rafiki pensait que le cœur de Sora était lié à celui de Kairi et il l'avait appelé comme ça. Non. Il devait se tromper. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas accepter que ça puisse être sa faute mais plutôt qu'ils avaient été séparé pendant bien trois à quatre mois sans qu'il n'ait ce problème étrange.

Non, ça devait réellement être Kairi le problème mais il avait cru qu'il était la personne en question à cause des regards qu'il ne cessait de lancer à Sora. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Le moment où il avait commencé à être malade était lié à la perte de Kairi pas à leur séparation.

D'un certain côté, il aurait voulu que ce soit lui. Que ce soit vrai. Il aurait voulu avoir toujours Sora à ses côtés. Mais l'avoir comme ça alors qu'il en aimait une autre ? Hors de question.

Riku vit passer une main dans son champ de vision et il se tourna vers sa mère qui venait d'essayer d'attirer son attention.

- A quoi tu pensais comme ça pour ne plus réagir ? Questionna Aiko.

- Moi je sais. Sourit Ine.

- Qui ça ? S'étonna la brune.

- Maman !

- Ce serait la moindre des choses qu'elle le sache.

- Non. Protesta Riku.

- Dis-lui.

- Il faut que je parte… Je reviendrais… Prochainement.

L'argenté se détourna pour partir, préférant ne pas ouvrir de portail de ténèbres en présence des deux femmes. Mais il s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée de la porte, à l'entente de quatre mots.

- Tu l'aimes, non ?

Riku serra la main sur la poignée mais ne répondit pas.

- Mon fils, tu l'aimes ?

L'argenté ne répondit pas, à nouveau et il sortit de la pièce alors qu'il entendait clairement Aiko dire « je le savais ».

Un portail obscur s'ouvrit dans le petit repaire de la Cité du crépuscule. Riku en sortit pour voir un homme en noir, Axel, entraîner Kairi dans un autre passage vers les ténèbres.

- Au secours. Cria la fille en tendant la main vers lui.

Mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu faire quelque chose, le portail se refermait. Il en ouvrit un mais dans le passage où il avait senti l'énergie à l'instant, il n'y avait plus rien. Il en ressortit et eut un rictus froid.

Il n'était pas capable de rendre Sora heureux par lui-même mais il n'était pas capable de protéger la personne qui rendait celui qu'il aimait heureux. Il n'était rien de plus qu'un minable.

Sora avait sa main sur son cœur, la tête basse. « Finir comme Riku ». De quoi parlait cet homme étrange à la chevelure bleue ? Finir ça voulait dire mourir, non ? Pourtant, il sentait qu'il n'était pas mort. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Il l'aurait su sinon.

Il ne savait pas comment ni même pourquoi mais il savait qu'il l'aurait su.

La seule chose qu'il savait pour l'instant c'était qu'il devait s'assurer qu'il était en vie, le trouver, enfin.

- Oh ! Sora !

Sora se tourna pour voir celui qui devait s'appeler « Pence ».

- Oui ?

- Tu connais une fille qui s'appelle Kairi ?

Sora était sur la place de la gare avec ses compagnons et les trois habitants de la Cité du crépuscule. Il venait d'apprendre que ce fameux « Axel » dont on venait de lui parler avait kidnappé Kairi.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il la perdait de nouveau. Il avait perdu déjà Riku et maintenant Kairi ? Il tournait en rond. Tout se reproduisait.

- Mais… Si Kairi a été kidnappé… Tu aurais dû le ressentir… Ton cœur… Supposa Donald en montrant son cœur.

- Mais… Voulu parler Dingo.

- Mon cœur n'est pas lié à celui de Kairi ! Protesta Sora, plus fortement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il se passa la main sur le visage avant de secouer la tête.

- Retournons à la Forteresse Oubliée… Proposa-t-il.

- Oui… Pour informer Merlin de la découverte. Sourit Dingo.

Sora soupira mais hocha la tête. Il dit au revoir aux trois personnes et emboîta le pas à ses camarades.

Hayner leur fit un signe de main avant de se tourner et de sursauter en voyant un homme en noir.

- C'est celui qui a kidnappé Kairi ? Questionna Pence, en se mettant devant Olette.

- Non… L'autre. Répondit cet homme en noir pour eux.

Hayner serra les poings et se mit en position pour attaquer.

- Où est Sora ?

- Il a l'air dangereux… On devrait lui répondre. Murmura Olette.

- Ce serait, effectivement, une bonne chose.

Pence et Hayner échangèrent un regard avant que le plus rondouillard ne s'avance, laissant la fille sous la protection du « chef » de leur petite bande.

- Ils… Ils ont parlé de la Forteresse Oubliée…

- Qu… Quoi ? Souffla l'homme en noir.

Il ne leur laissa même pas le temps de répondre qu'il ouvrait un passage vers les ténèbres. Hayner fit un pas en arrière pour être sûr de protéger la présence féminine mais c'était un geste bien inutile vu que l'inconnu disparu dans le portail sans plus attendre.

Au Château Disney, Minnie faisait toujours des recherches de son côté pour le cas de Sora alors que Daisy se désespérait de l'absence de son compagnon. La Reine attendait toujours des nouvelles de Yen Sid ou de son mari.

La porte s'ouvrit et, comme toujours, la souris se tourna en espérant mais ce n'était que Tic et Tac qui couraient vers elle.

- On a demandé à Sora d'aller à la Forteresse Oubliée. Expliqua Tic qui ne savait pas que l'adolescent avait déjà prévu cette destination.

- Elle est couverte par les ténèbres. Compléta Tac.

- Oh mon Dieu. Souffla Minnie.

- Il faut faire quelque chose. Gémit Daisy.

Elles se regardèrent avant de regarder les deux frères qui secouèrent la tête tristement.

- La seule chose qu'on peut faire. C'est espérer que Sora saura redresser la situation. Murmura Tic.

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois mais, ce coup-ci, Minnie ne regarda pas avec espoir. Elle était choquée par la situation actuelle.

- Quelle situation ? Questionna quelqu'un, encapuchonné dans un manteau noir.

La Reine se tourna et porta ses mains à sa bouche. Elle resta figée quelques secondes avant de soulever les pans de sa robe et de courir vers ce nouvel arrivant. Personne qui la prit tendrement dans ses bras.

- Oh Mickey !

- Minnie. Sourit, amoureusement, le Roi.

Tic et Tac coururent jusqu'à eux. Ils n'aimaient pas particulièrement l'idée de gâcher ce beau moment de retrouvailles mais il y avait plus grave.

- Votre Majesté, la Forteresse Oubliée est happée par les ténèbres.

- Sora y est déjà. Compléta Tic.

- Sora ? Bien… Ça veut dire qu'un ami y est aussi… Et je sais que lui, en cas de problème, il pourra aider. Je vais aller les rejoindre.

- Fais attention à toi. Murmura Minnie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Jura Mickey.

- Il y a… Autre chose. Murmura Daisy en s'approchant.

- Ah bon ?

- Sora… Il est très malade.

Le Roi hocha la tête.

- Oui, je suis au courant. Maître Yen Sid m'a prévenu.

- Avez-vous une solution ? Questionna Tic.

- Malheureusement, oui. Répondit Mickey.

- Malheureusement ? S'étonna les quatre personnes présentes.

S'il parlait ainsi, c'était que la solution devait être dangereuse voire même impossible d'accès. Et dire que la maladie de Sora était bien trop grave par instant.

Minnie serra ses mains devant sa bouche. Ce garçon était tellement gentil et adorable. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une chose pareille ait pu lui arriver. Et qu'aucune solution ne leur soit offerte.


	16. Chapitre 15 : Sorti des tréfonds

_**L'appel de l'innocence.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, mystère et autre.

Couple : Je vous laisse la surprise.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney.

Note : Suite du gros délire avec Mikukearu basé sur une idée de… ben moi et avec son aide et ses conseils. Il s'occupe aussi de la relecture et de l'ortho :)

Note bis : Parce que je préfère le dire par respect : Il va y avoir beaucoup de spoil sur le Kingdom Hearts 2 puisque je suis cette courbe.

* * *

_Chapitre 15 : Sorti des tréfonds des ténèbres._

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de personnes encapuchonnées de noir qu'il avait vu alors qu'il cherchait à rentrer discrètement dans les locaux près de la Poterne. Il avait enfin réussi et il regardait le plus discrètement possible à l'intérieur, essayant de voir Sora. Mais il ne pouvait voir que ce canard qui lui donnait des envies de meurtres.

Il avait passé tout un dédale envahi par les sans-cœur pour ça ?! Ça le rendait presque malade.

- Tiens tiens…

Surpris par une voix venant de derrière lui, il se tourna, prêt à envoyer un brasier obscur. Il n'avait même pas fait attention à la voix qu'il avait entendue mais de toute façon, il savait qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici et qu'il risquait gros.

Surtout que, vu son attitude, on ne pourrait pas penser que c'était un « ami ».

- Toujours à espionner Sora, hein ?

Il chercha d'où venait la voix. Il remarqua une ombre près d'un mur et il sortit son arme pour se défendre, il s'approcha alors lentement, sur ses gardes et prêt à donner un seul coup meurtrier.

Il se trouva alors face à une personne qui lui offrait un large sourire. Il eut un soupir avant de sourire légèrement.

- C'est toi…

- Je savais que tu serais ici. Ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi…

Il ne l'aurait pas pensé en arrivant ici mais quand il avait entendu sa voix, il avait tout de suite su ce qu'il s'était passé. Ni quand, ni comment, ni pourquoi mais bien quoi. Il lui offrit un sourire triste et désolé.

- J'ai fini une partie de mon voyage et j'ai pu revoir la personne que j'aime… Mais toi…

- Moi… Je le vois tout le temps.

- Je préfère ne pas voir la personne que j'aime plutôt que la voir sans pouvoir la toucher. Répondit Mickey en sortant du couloir.

L'autre eut un rire froid.

- Je n'ai jamais vraiment pu le toucher.

- Riku…

Le nommé secoua la tête avant de se tourner vers la porte. Mickey fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de la porte pour l'entrouvrir. Il n'y avait personne. Il se permit d'entrer et de jeter un œil dans une sorte de passage secret.

Riku, resté sur place, entendit du bruit et il ouvrit un passage vers les ténèbres. Il ne revint que quand Mickey fut revenu lui aussi. Ce dernier soupira, rassuré, en le voyant.

- Comme tu t'en doutes… Il est dans un autre monde. Un monde informatique.

- Le mot « monde » est tellement vaste. Souffla l'argenté avec un rictus froid.

- Je vais les rejoindre et je m'assurerais qu'il n'arrivera rien à Sora, si tu le veux.

Riku hocha la tête. La souris lui offrit un sourire rassurant avant de s'approcher de quelques pas.

- Ne désespère pas.

- Qu'aurais-tu fait si elle avait aimé quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda l'argenté alors que le Roi se dirigeait vers la porte.

Mickey ne répondit pas à cette question et il commença à regarder après les trois camarades.

- Je te le dirais… Quand ils seront rentrés.

- Évidemment.

Il se passa plusieurs minutes avant que des bruits de pas ne se fassent entendre à nouveau. Le Roi rejoignit l'adolescent qui rouvrit un passage pour eux deux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Sourit Mickey.

L'argenté secoua la tête. Comment ne pas s'inquiéter dans une situation pareille. En plus avec cette fille qui faisait des aller-retour dans les couloirs…

- Ils sont revenus… Lâcha soudainement Riku.

Mickey hocha la tête mais ils durent quand même attendre que Tifa repartent pour se rapprocher du bureau d'Ansem.

- Reste ici.

Riku hocha la tête. Le Roi lui sourit et il se rendit vers la porte laissée ouverte. Il eut un sourire froid en voyant ce que regardait Sora et ses amis.

- Oui… Door To Darkness, la porte des ténèbres. Souffla Mickey.

Les trois amis et Léon se tournèrent vers lui.

- Majesté ?! Crièrent les trois.

Mickey leur fit signe de se taire et il regarda par la porte si on voyait Riku ou pas. Il se força à fermer la porte, se disant que ce serait aussi plus simple pour lui ainsi. Il ne serait pas tenté par le diable.

Mickey dut attendre que Sora et les autres se rendent dans la salle de contrôle pour ouvrir la porte et venir à la rencontre de Riku. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui en l'entendant arriver.

- Je suis content pour toi… Ça fait du bien de revoir les gens qu'on aime…

La souris hocha la tête avant de lui faire signe de le suivre. Il l'emmena jusqu'au bureau d'Ansem.

- Ils ne devraient pas tarder tant que ça… Contrairement à d'habitude… Informa le Roi.

- De toute façon…

- Oui, tu auras le temps. Coupa Mickey.

Riku hocha la tête et il l'aida à chercher où pouvait être Ansem sans savoir réellement qui ou quoi il cherchait. Il lui semblait qu'il avait l'apparence de cet homme. Il ne comprenait rien mais pour l'instant c'était le dernier de ses soucis.

Léon surveillait que tout allait bien dans la matrice mais il laissa les opérations à Tifa et sortit dans le bureau où il vit un étrange homme en noir proche du Roi. Il sortit sa Gunblade et la brandit droit vers cet étranger.

Personne qui se tourna vers le brun avec un sourire froid. Il tendit la main mais Mickey s'interposa.

- Léon ! Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter de lui, c'est un ami. Il m'aide. Quant à toi…

Il se tourna vers Riku.

- Cesse d'être jaloux.

Mickey se tourna encore pour regarder l'habitant de la Forteresse Oubliée.

- J'aimerais que tu ne parles pas de mon ami à Sora et… Nous allons en ville… Mais je serais là très vite quand il reviendra… Et ne t'inquiète pas. Je saurais quand il reviendra.

Mickey sourit avant de sortir, Riku à sa suite.

Riku avait déjà tué beaucoup de sans-cœur tout comme le Roi Mickey mais il semblait qu'il y en avait encore beaucoup. Beaucoup trop.

- Il est rentré. Murmura l'argenté après avoir enfoncé son épée dans le ventre d'une créature.

- Tu nous ramènes ? Questionna le Roi.

L'adolescent hocha la tête et il ouvrit un passage. La souris rentra d'abord et Riku le suivit. Comme l'autre fois, il resta dans le couloir alors que le Roi se dirigeait vers la porte.

L'argenté s'adossa contre le mur. Le Roi lui avait fait la promesse de protéger Sora et c'était vrai que ça lui faisait plaisir car il ne doutait pas de la force de Mickey. Mais la vérité était qu'il voulait pouvoir le protéger lui-même. Il le voulait mais il en avait aussi besoin.

Ainsi, il le protégerait, par-dessus la protection du Roi et vu comme Sora avait l'habitude de se mettre dans le pétrin, ce ne serait pas de trop.


	17. Chapitre 16 : Aide extérieure

**_L'appel de l'innocence._**

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, mystère et autre.

Couple : Je vous laisse la surprise.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney.

Note : Suite du gros délire avec Mikukearu basé sur une idée de… ben moi et avec son aide et ses conseils. Il s'occupe aussi de la relecture et de l'ortho :)

Note bis : Parce que je préfère le dire par respect : Il va y avoir beaucoup de spoil sur le Kingdom Hearts 2 puisque je suis cette courbe.

* * *

_Chapitre 16 : Aide extérieure._

Riku marchait sur le haut des fortifications, assez proche pour voir ce qu'il se passait mais assez loin pour qu'on ne puisse le repérer. Il était en compagnie du Roi. Ce dernier pâlit en voyant la masse noire au loin.

- Si tu laisses faire… Moi pas. Lança la souris avant de sauter à bas, devant Sora et ses deux compagnons.

Évidemment, le porteur de la Keyblade n'apprécia pas de voir le chemin lui être ainsi barré. Il protesta sur le fait de ne pas pouvoir leur porter secours. Il fallait qu'il aille à leur côté. Trois personnes supplémentaires ne pouvaient pas être ainsi refusées.

- Ne t'inquiète pas _nous_ nous occupons de ça. Répondit le Roi.

Riku, toujours sur son rempart, sourit et fit un signe de « compris » bien qu'il ne s'éloigna pas et regarda Sora. Cependant, le Roi avait probablement vu son geste et quand il serait sûr que son ami d'enfance était en sécurité, il se jetterait à corps perdu dans la bataille.

Avant même que lui ou le Roi ait pu comprendre quelque chose, les trois avaient dépassé Mickey et partaient en courant.

- Désolé, Majesté. Cria Sora.

- J'espère que vous nous pardonnerez. Dit Dingo en faisant un salut militaire.

Mickey soupira et les regarda partir avant de lever les yeux vers les remparts.

- Moi oui… Mais lui…

La souris regarda vers les trois qui n'étaient déjà plus que des faibles silhouettes.

- Il va croire que tu l'abandonnes encore, Sora… Souffla-t-il.

Sora courrait pour rejoindre ses amis. Mais alors qu'il arrivait sur une énorme esplanade, entourée de sorte de rempart d'une étrange couleur, un passage vers les ténèbres s'ouvrit.

Il sortit sa Keyblade, sur ses gardes et s'apprêta à faire face à la chose qui en sortait.

C'était une personne qu'il n'avait jamais vue, probablement de l'Organisation vu son manteau, mais qui, contrairement aux autres qui se démasquaient face à lui, venait à lui à visage découvert.

Il remarquait les cheveux châtains dans une étrange coupe et des yeux verts assez profonds.

- Qui t'es toi ?! Grogna Sora en se préparant à l'attaque.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?! Protesta le châtain.

- On ne s'est jamais rencontré !

- Oh… C'est vrai ! C'était prévu mais Axel m'est tombé dessus… Tu m'as posé un sacré lapin ce jour-là.

- Qu… Quoi ? Fit le brun en le fixant.

- Où est-ce que tu étais ? Je t'attendais moi, Roxas.

- Je m'appelle Sora ! Protesta le porteur de la Keyblade.

- Et moi Demyx, enchanté. Ça, c'est Donald et Dingo, c'est ça ?

- Oui… Mais on est pas ici pour discuter. Répliqua Sora.

Les trois se mirent en position d'attaque et Demyx sursauta, il se détourna et murmura quelque chose. Le brun fronça les sourcils, cette personne était vraiment étrange. Il leva les yeux vers les étranges remparts, ayant l'impression d'avoir vu une ombre noire là-haut.

Mais ce n'était pas l'heure, il se remit en position pour faire face à cette personne peu orthodoxe.

- Ce cinglé… C'est un membre de l'Organisation.

- Mais oui ! Vous le sauriez si vous étiez venu au Colisée de l'Olympe ! Répondit le châtain en se tournant vers lui.

- Il était malade ! Et on est venu ! Tu avais qu'à attendre ! Protesta Donald.

Demyx inspira de l'air avant de pointer son doigt vers Sora.

- Silence, traître.

Le brun pâlit une fraction de seconde en voyant le torrent d'eau que venait de créer le membre de l'Organisation. Pourtant, il sentit une impression étrange. Celle qu'il ne pourrait rien lui arriver de grave.

Non pas parce qu'il était puissant mais plutôt à cause d'une entité extérieure. C'était étrange comme sensation.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il fut violemment repoussé par une gerbe d'eau. Il grinça des dents avant de se déplacer jusqu'à Donald tandis que Dingo les protégeait, difficilement.

- Donald… Je ne me trompe pas… Avec de l'éclair.

- Oui, bonne idée Sora.

- A trois. Murmura le brun.

Ils levèrent l'un la Keyblade, l'autre le bâton de magie. Quand l'adolescent souffla « trois », des éclairs frappèrent toute la zone. L'électricité s'infiltra dans toutes les flaques d'eau jusqu'à frapper de plein fouet leur adversaire qui fut pris de convulsions pendant une longue minute avant de tomber à genoux.

- N… Noooon. Cria-t-il d'une voix saccadée.

Il disparut dans d'étranges éclat noir et gerbes d'eau.

Mickey ne cherchait pas réellement après Sora, Dingo et Donald. Il avait quelque chose de plus efficace. Une ombre noire qui, si on savait qu'il fallait la chercher, était relativement visible.

Il marcha alors jusqu'à l'endroit en contrebas de cette forme et soupira en voyant les trois camarades.

- Vous voilà !

Il s'entretint un moment avec les trois avant de s'avancer en direction de l'endroit où grouillait les sans-cœur. Cependant il ne vit pas une attaque entre une de ces créatures qui s'en prenait à un simili faire exploser des rochers.

Il fut violemment pousser par Dingo. Celui-ci même qui se reçut un rocher de plein fouet. Il leva la tête pour voir les deux créatures être tuées par Riku. Il gémit avant de se précipiter vers le chien.

Riku n'avait pas manqué de voir la tristesse de Sora en voyant le capitaine de la garde royale effondré. Il attendit qu'ils soient partit pour sauter en bas des remparts. Il vint s'agenouiller près de Dingo et plongea sa main sous son manteau.

Il en sortit sa dernière potion. L'argenté planta son épée dans le sol avant d'ouvrir la fiole et de faire boire le chien. Il le fixa, pas réellement inquiet mais espérant pour le brun.

Sora avait été si triste. S'il pouvait remonter le moral de son ami d'enfance en sauvant la vie de cette créature qu'il appréciait tant, alors, c'était son devoir et son travail de le faire.

Dingo ouvrit lentement les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit ne fut non pas le manteau de l'Organisation XIII mais la dévoreuse d'âme.

- Ri…

Le chien vit qu'on lui faisait signe de se taire. Il sembla un peu chamboulé mais se força à hocher la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne dirait rien.

Riku se releva, récupéra son arme et il aida le chien à se redresser. Il le poussa gentiment vers l'endroit où était parti Sora.

- Mais je n'ai plus rien…

L'argenté ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ça l'étonnait à peine que ce canard ait fait les poches du Capitaine. Il sortit de sous son manteau un bracelet de défense contre les ténèbres et lui donna.

- Ah merci…

Riku ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il venait de remarquer quelqu'un sur les remparts. Quelqu'un qui venait de retirer sa capuche.

L'argenté fit signe au chien de partir avant de sauter sur des pierres pour monter jusqu'à cette personne.

Axel.

- C'est toi !

Le roux se tourna vers lui.

- Moi quoi ?

- C'est toi qui suis Sora partout. Grinça l'argenté.

- Hm… Ah mais… Toi tu es l'abruti qui m'a empêché de kidnapper cette « Kairi », non ? Tu n'es pas plus réglo que moi, visiblement.

Riku grinça des dents et se mit en position pour attaquer.

- Toi et moi, on veut la même chose. Lança l'ancien membre de l'Organisation.

- Sora ?

- Oui ça et tuer l'autre pour arriver à nos fins.

Sora venait de rejoindre le Roi et Donald. Il était toujours aussi triste pour Dingo et il se disait que, sans doute, il aurait dû écouter Mickey et partir à la recherche de Riku et Kairi. Au moins, le chien n'aurait pas été mort.

- Ça va aller, Sora ? Demanda la souris en s'approchant.

Le brun secoua la tête. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire que le problème ce n'était pas lui mais Dingo, cependant, il fut coupé par quelque chose.

Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

- Salut les amis.

Ils se tournèrent pour voir Dingo. Ils crièrent tous trois et lui sautèrent dessus.

- Dingo ! Cria Mickey.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Majesté.

Il fit un clin d'œil que ni Sora, ni Donald ne comprirent mais la souris éclata de rire en hochant la tête. Il faudrait qu'il le remercie celui-là.

Riku déploya un sort miroir pour se protéger d'une attaque de feu particulièrement puissante. Il projeta un sort glacier contre lui et une barrière enflammée l'empêcha de toucher sa cible.

Axel fonça vers lui et lui envoya un de ses chakrams vers la gorge. Attaque que Riku évita de peu. Hors de question de perdre contre lui. Il refusait de laisser à cet homme la possibilité de faire mal à son meilleur ami.

Il se jeta vers lui, tâchant de lui enfoncer la lame de son épée dans le corps en vain.

Ce combat ressemblait plus à une sorte de danse entre eux d'eux. Chaque coup était évité et chaque magie était parée. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient être en position de faiblesse.

- Tu veux le protéger, n'est-ce pas ? Souffla le manipulateur de flamme.

Riku serra les dents et arma à nouveau la dévoreuse d'âme en sa direction. Il ne laissera pas cet homme effleurer _son_ Sora.

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller le rejoindre alors.

L'argenté lança un regard vers l'endroit où devait déjà être son ami d'enfance. Il savait qu'il devait être là. Malgré la présence de Mickey. Le protéger, c'était tout ce qu'il lui était encore permis de faire.

- Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal… C'est bon, c'est retenu ? Alors va…

Riku serra les lèvres mais il ne pouvait résister à la tentation. Il ouvrit un passage vers les ténèbres et il y disparu.


	18. Chapitre 17 : Pressentiment

_**L'appel de l'innocence.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, mystère et autre.

Couple : Je vous laisse la surprise.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney.

Note : Suite du gros délire avec Mikukearu basé sur une idée de… ben moi et avec son aide et ses conseils. Il s'occupe aussi de la relecture et de l'ortho :)

Note bis : Parce que je préfère le dire par respect : Il va y avoir beaucoup de spoil sur le Kingdom Hearts 2 puisque je suis cette courbe.

Réponse de rewiew à Xoen : Etant anonyme, je ne trouve pas d'autre moyen de te répondre donc désolé pour le « manque de confidentialité ». En tout cas merci beaucoup, ta rewiew m'a fait chaud au cœur et savoir que tu as lu les dix-sept chapitre d'un coup « waouw » moi-même je l'aurais pas fait ! XD En espérant que la suite te plaira autant ^^

* * *

_Chapitre 17 : Pressentiment._

La masse grouillante de sans-cœur était autour d'eux. Maintenant, plus que jamais, il n'était question de se défiler. Ils s'étaient séparés en quatre mais ça ne semblait pas désemplir malgré les combats. Malgré leurs amis éparpillés partout qui détruisaient eux aussi ces créatures des ténèbres.

Mickey était aux prises avec nombres d'entre eux mais il ne manqua pas de remarquer un homme encapuchonné de noir. Mais là était le problème. Comment savoir si c'était un ami ou un ennemi avec tellement de membres de l'Organisation présent. Eux qui semblaient s'être donné le mot.

La souris sauta sur les sans-cœur jusqu'à arriver à cette personne qui n'émit aucune animosité à son égard.

- Riku ! Peux-tu nous aider ?

La personne encapuchonnée balaya la zone de son regard avant de se fixer sur un point précis. Bien que prit d'un affreux doute, le Roi se permit de se tourner pour regarder en direction de cet endroit. Il put y voir la silhouette de Sora.

- C'est un grand garçon. Il peut se débrouiller seul !

Mickey n'attendit pas plus longtemps de savoir s'il s'agissait bien de Riku qu'il se lança à nouveau dans la bagarre. Il était obligé d'en passer par là pour pouvoir rejoindre Xemnas.

En jetant un œil vers l'endroit où il s'était isolé l'espace d'un instant, il put voir que l'homme en noir avait disparu.

Mickey avait de plus en plus de mal. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un sans-cœur. Un seul. Qui était dans son dos. Le temps de se tourner, la chose avait déjà amorcé une attaque. Mais elle semblait figée.

Le Roi, d'abord surprit, remarqua l'éclat de la dévoreuse d'âme dans le corps du sans-cœur. La souris soupira et fit un léger sourire avant de se tourner vers Xemnas. Il était presque sûr que c'était bien à Riku qu'il s'était adressé mais il pouvait s'être trompé.

- Majesté !

Cette voix. Riku se recula jusqu'aux parois où il se cacha dans une encoche, son regard rivé vers Sora. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'impression que son cœur se détruisait encore plus.

- Où est Kairi ? Où est Riku ? Demanda le porteur de la Keyblade.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne savait pas qu'elle passait avant lui. Mais l'entendre de la bouche de Sora… Il avait l'impression que ses derniers espoirs venaient d'être cruellement détruits.

Sora n'aurait su dire ce qui l'avait réellement poussé à mentionner le nom de Kairi en premier mais quand il vit Xenmas et le Roi disparaître, il s'effondra.

A bout.

Autant physiquement que mentalement. Les combats l'avaient épuisé et le fait de ne pas savoir où étaient ses meilleurs amis l'exténuait.

Il faisait ce qu'il pouvait mais en vain. Toutes ses actions semblaient être trop faibles. Il avait beau demander on lui répondait par la négative. Et même quand on lui disait « non », il regardait où ils étaient. Fouillant chaque recoin de chaque monde sans jamais réussir à trouver les personnes qu'il cherchait.

Il allait se mettre à pleurer quand il sentit la main de Dingo sur lui. Celui-ci lui lança un regard triste et réconfortant à la fois. Le brun se força alors à surmonter. Encore un peu. Encore un instant.

Axel passa à côté de Riku et il lui lança un regard. Il ne pouvait pas le voir mais il sentait que ses yeux lui lançaient des éclairs. Peu étonnant vu qu'il n'était qu'à quelques pas de la personne qu'ils essayaient tous deux d'avoir.

La différence était que l'un des deux venait de se résigner à ne jamais pouvoir obtenir ce qu'il désirait.

Riku le fixa s'entretenir avec Sora, se retenant de s'interposer. Il savait que cet homme était fort. Mais il savait aussi qu'en cas de problème, il aurait le temps d'agir. Du moins, il le souhaitait.

Il les écouta parler de Kairi, un pincement au cœur. Mais il savait aussi qu'il lui fallait absolument la retrouver. Il essaya d'avoir des informations mais en vain. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il devrait plonger au cœur du repaire de l'Organisation XIII, endroit où il espérait que Sora n'irait jamais.

La chose qu'il redouta se certifia quand il vit apparaître Saïx. Ses mains se crispèrent et il ne lâcha plus du regard le brun. Il était déjà prêt à se mettre entre eux deux et à prendre un coup pour celui qu'il aimait. A mourir aussi, même si ça signifiait qu'il ne serait plus là pour le protéger par après.

- Est-elle importante à tes yeux ? Questionna le bleu en fixant Sora.

- Oui. Plus que tout au monde.

Riku eut un sourire fané et amer. Il porta sa main à son cœur, baissant les yeux une fraction de seconde. Une seule. Il n'était plus question d'avoir d'état d'âme.

Sora regarda un instant le membre de l'Organisation face à lui. Il avait déjà perdu Riku. Il ne supporterait pas de perdre Kairi également. Et, surtout, son ami d'enfance lui avait expressément demandé de veiller sur leur amie.

Il n'avait pas pu le retrouver, pas pu rester avec lui. La moindre des choses était au moins de pouvoir respecter la promesse qu'il lui avait faite.

C'est ainsi que, le cœur lourd, il se mit à quatre pattes devant cet être, suppliant qu'il lui dise où était Kairi. Qu'il lui laisse faire la dernière chose qu'il pouvait faire pour Riku.

Riku voyait Sora sans le voir. Incapable de pouvoir agir pour le protéger. Il s'était pourtant promis de pouvoir supporter ça. Tenir la chandelle, non. Mais accepter qu'il aime quelqu'un d'autre, oui.

Il aurait dû pouvoir se contenter de le voir heureux. Mais il voulait tellement être la personne qui le rendrait heureux.

Il se tendit en sentant une main sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête pour voir Maléfique qui lui offrit un étrange sourire.

- Ressaisis-toi… Il aura besoin de toi.

Riku n'eut le temps de répondre qu'elle avait disparu pour faire face à Saïx. L'argenté n'était pas dupe. Il savait qu'elle l'avait secoué car elle aurait besoin du porteur de la Keyblade mais elle n'avait pas tort.

Que Sora ait encore besoin de lui était tout ce qui devait compter pour l'instant.

- Sora…

Riku disparu dans les ténèbres. Il leva ensuite les mains et mit quelques instants à faire un passage vers l'endroit où il était en cet instant, happant celui qu'il aimait et ses deux camarades jusqu'à lui. En lieu sûr.

Du noir, il n'y avait que du noir autour de lui et pourtant, Sora sentait qu'il était en sécurité. C'était cette impression à son cœur. La sensation exceptionnelle de plénitude. Cette sensation qu'il avait si peu souvent ressenti et que seul deux personnes lui avaient offerte à présent.

Riku et Raion.

Quelqu'un d'autre aurait compris mais Sora supposait que c'était le fait qu'il pensait plus que jamais à son ami d'enfance quand il était aux côtés de ce lion.

Sora se releva en cherchant après Riku qu'il savait proche de lui. Proche et surtout, en vie.

- Kairi ? Riku ? Appela-t-il après avoir vu Dingo et Donald.

Cette fois, il sut pourquoi il avait mentionné Kairi d'abord. Inconsciemment, il l'appelait d'abord quand il savait que son ami d'enfance était dans les parages. Pourquoi ? Il l'ignorait encore.

Non.

Il avait peur de comprendre. Il cherchait à l'énerver. A le mettre à bout. Pour qu'il sorte de l'ombre, qu'il vienne à lui. Tout comme il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui parler de punition pour le forcer à rester à ses côtés.

- Sora ! Appela Donald.

Le nommé se tourna et vit un homme en noir qui tenait un paquet dans ses mains. Le brun eut à peine le temps de poser ses yeux sur lui qu'il eut disparu.

Il porta sa main à son cœur. C'était Riku et il était toujours quelque part dans ces ténèbres. Mais il ne put résister à la tentation de savoir ce qu'était ce cadeau. Quelque chose comme la feuille de Paopu qu'il avait précieusement dans sa poche ?

Essoufflé, Sora venait de se laisser tomber sur son siège dans le vaisseau Gummi. Il écoutait Dingo d'une oreille distraite alors que Donald mangeait la glace. Il n'avait plus qu'un seul mot à l'esprit : « Riku ». C'est ainsi qu'il le dit même à Dingo, répondant à sa question bien qu'il savait que c'était la seule réponse acceptable.

Le chien sembla surpris de l'entendre dire ça et il regarda son poignet où était dissimulé le bracelet que lui avait confié l'argenté. Se rappelant qu'à Sora, il fallait mieux ne pas en parler.

- Tu… Tu crois ? Essaya-t-il maladroitement.

- J'en ai le pressentiment…


	19. Chapitre 18 : Pause

_**L'appel de l'innocence.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, mystère et autre.

Couple : Je vous laisse la surprise.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney.

Note : Suite du gros délire avec Mikukearu basé sur une idée de… ben moi et avec son aide et ses conseils. Il s'occupe aussi de la relecture et de l'ortho :)

Note bis : Parce que je préfère le dire par respect : Il va y avoir beaucoup de spoil sur le Kingdom Hearts 2 puisque je suis cette courbe.

Note ter : Petit chapitre de transition. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

* * *

_Chapitre 18 : Pause._

Sora savait bien qu'il avait encore beaucoup de chose à faire mais il avait songé à aller voir la Reine Minnie, elle qui les avait guidé chez Rafiki après que Merlin lui ait demandé et qui se souciait tant d'eux.

Et puis, il fallait qu'il lui parle de son mari qui avait disparu dans les ténèbres en refusant de lui dire où était Riku. Sans compter que Daisy voulait toujours voir Donald et qu'il pensait que ça ferait du bien à ses camarades de pouvoir retourner chez eux un petit temps.

C'est ainsi qu'ils atterrirent au Château Disney. Dingo s'assura que Sora allait bien, vu que même si le voyage n'avait duré qu'une petite heure, il avait était malade puis il partit alors que Donald filait voir Daisy avant qu'elle ne lui fasse les gros yeux.

Le porteur de la Keyblade soupira mais vint saluer Tic et Tac avant de chercher après Minnie. Celle-ci était dans la bibliothèque. Elle sourit en le voyant.

- Bonjour Sora… Comment te sens-tu à présent ?

- Pas mieux.

Surtout que sa maladie l'avait repris. Et le manque de sensation de plénitude voulait dire que Riku n'était pas ici.

- Rafiki n'a rien fait pour toi ?

- Il a dit quelque chose qui était faux et… N'a pas trouvé de solution. Répondit l'adolescent.

La souris porta ses mains à sa bouche avant de secouer la tête. Elle savait comment il fallait régler les choses grâce à son mari mais elle avait aussi promis qu'elle ne dirait rien à Sora. Elle n'avait pas pensé que ce serait aussi dur de tenir sa langue.

Il s'agissait quand même de la santé d'un enfant.

- A propos du Roi… Il a suivi un certain « Xenmas » dans les ténèbres et…

- Ne t'excuse pas. Coupa la Reine en voyant l'air contrit de Sora. Je savais qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps. Il a encore beaucoup de chose à faire. Mais j'espère. Sourit-elle.

Elle tendit les mains et elle prit l'une de l'adolescent. Elle lui offrit un large et merveilleux sourire.

- Toi aussi… Qui que tu aimes, tu dois rester confiant et croire en cette personne. Il viendra un jour où tu pourras lui dévoiler tes sentiments…

- Riku… Murmura le brun.

Il faisait déjà nuit. Dingo dormait dans ses appartements, tout comme Donald qui était en compagnie de sa dulcinée. Sora avait également une chambre qui lui avait été assignée.

La Reine Minnie, par contre, avait quitté la pièce qui lui était réservée et elle se dirigea vers les portes du monde. Elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de les ouvrir et elle sourit en voyant un homme en noir juste derrière elles.

- Vous êtes Riku, n'est-ce pas ?

La personne regarda vers la souris et se força à hocher la tête. Minnie sourit et elle tendit les mains vers les siennes. L'argenté hésita mais lui tendit une main. La Reine le fit alors rentrer avant de fermer les portes.

- Mon mari m'a tant parlé de vous. Je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien.

- Merci ? Et… Je suis désolé pour… Lui, justement.

- Ce n'est rien… Mais je me dois de vous dire… Que ce monde est votre monde tant que vous le désirez.

Riku la remercia alors qu'elle l'emmenait vers la chambre qu'elle lui avait choisi quand son mari lui avait dit que si Sora venait leur rendre visite, l'argenté serait certainement là.


	20. Chapitre 19 : L'inconnu

**_L'appel de l'innocence._**

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, mystère et autre.

Couple : Je vous laisse la surprise.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney.

Note : Suite du gros délire avec Mikukearu basé sur une idée de… ben moi et avec son aide et ses conseils. Il s'occupe aussi de la relecture et de l'ortho :)

Note bis : Parce que je préfère le dire par respect : Il va y avoir beaucoup de spoil sur le Kingdom Hearts 2 puisque je suis cette courbe.

* * *

_Chapitre 19 : L'inconnu._

Riku savait de par Minnie que Sora avait prévu d'aller à la Terre des Dragons et c'était pour ça qu'il l'attendait depuis quelques heures. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir un homme en noir. Il se demandait seulement s'il s'agissait d'Axel ou de quelqu'un d'autre.

A vrai dire, même s'il avait envie de voir son ami d'enfance, il cherchait après cet étranger. Parce que si c'était le roux, il fallait qu'il sache où était Kairi et si c'était un autre membre de l'Organisation, l'éliminer avant qu'il ne fasse du mal à Sora semblait être une bonne alternative.

- J'espère que tout le monde va bien.

Cette voix.

Dingo ?

Riku se tourna et son regard croisa immédiatement celui de Sora. Il resta figé une fraction de seconde avant de partir en courant.

Il se sentit suivi mais ne s'en préoccupa pas sur le moment. Il fallait mieux qu'il réussisse à échapper à Sora. Mais pas question d'utiliser un passage vers les ténèbres à présent. Avec ce qui s'était passé à la Forteresse Oubliée, il préférait le garder à l'œil.

Il les mena ainsi jusqu'au sommet où il réussit enfin à les semer. Il espérait bien pouvoir suivre son ami d'enfance une fois qu'ils seraient repartis.

Mais le destin se jouait de lui.

Sora pâlit en voyant un millier de sans-cœur qui se profilait à l'horizon. Nul doute que c'était un coup de l'Organisation. Il se prépara à l'attaque comme tous ses amis mais il eut un drôle de pressentiment qui le força à se tourner pour se trouver face à un homme en noir.

Il ignora que sous la noirceur de la capuche qui protégeait son visage, il rencontra encore ses iris.

- Arrête de nous espionner ! Cria le brun.

Il se tendit en voyant qu'il montrait quelque chose. Il se tourna pour voir une nuée de sans-cœur. Il eut un hoquet mais en repoussa un à l'aide de sa Keyblade. Il se tourna à nouveau pour voir que l'homme en noir était prêt à attaquer.

Et là, l'évidence qu'il ressentait depuis un moment le frappa de plein fouet. Il remarqua d'abord la dévoreuse d'âme, bien sûr, mais surtout la position pour attaquer.

Riku.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de réaliser qu'il était… Prêt à l'attaquer ?

Sora fit un pas en arrière.

- Non. Tu ne partiras pas ! Protesta le brun avant de foncer vers lui.

Il tâcha de lui asséner des coups mais l'homme en noir ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre. Il avait l'impression d'être une mouche qui venait de se poser sur une vache. Pourtant, il savait que ses attaques valaient quelques choses puisque quand il touchait des sans-cœur, ceux-ci se désintégraient en libérant des cœurs.

Quelques fois, Sora le voyait amorcer une attaque mais au lieu de le toucher, l'homme en noir détruisait des créatures, souvent quand elles étaient trop proche de lui.

S'il en avait douté, il en était sûr. C'était Riku.

Lorsque tous les sans-cœur furent détruit, l'homme en noir rangea son épée, lui fit un étrange signe de main avant de partir en courant.

Sora avait bien essayé de le mettre au tapis pour le forcer à rester avec lui mais c'était en vain.

- Riku ! Cria le brun avant de le courser.

Il se revoyait presque à l'époque de leur jeunesse où ils faisaient toujours la course. Et comme toujours, son ami d'enfance le distançait sans problème. Cependant, pas question d'abandonner, il mettait toute sa force dans ses enjambées.

Il sentait son souffle lui manquer, il sentait ses jambes lui cuire mais il continuait de courir.

Cependant le sol glissait bien trop. Il dérapa et se vit partir dans le vide. Il se rattrapa à temps mais ses doigts gelaient sur place.

- Riku ! Cria-t-il.

Son ami d'enfance se tourna et le vit dans cette position étrange. Il se tendit de tout son être avant de courir jusqu'à lui. Il ne prit pas plus de deux secondes pour s'agenouiller au sol, le prendre sous les aisselles et le soulever comme s'il ne pesait pas plus qu'un sac de patate.

- Riku… Chuchota le brun qui venait d'être assis dans la neige glacée.

Il essaya de plonger ses yeux dans les siens malgré la capuche. L'argenté le relâcha lentement bien qu'il aurait voulu le garder dans ses bras bien plus longtemps.

- Riku ! Je t'en prie ! Ne pars pas ! Cria Sora en sentant l'étreinte se défaire.

Le plus âgé le lâcha complètement et fit un geste pour se lever.

- Non… Tu dois encore me punir, tu te souviens ?! J'ai été un vilain garçon ! Punis-moi ! Insista le brun.

Il ne savait même pas s'il disait des choses cohérentes. Tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant, c'était de le faire rester auprès de lui parce qu'il n'aurait pas supporté de le voir encore partir.

Il savait que son cœur se déchirerait s'il partait. Il ne voulait plus jamais ressentir cette sensation horrible.

Mais Riku se levait quand même. Alors il se redressa et mit ses mains autour de la capuche pour la baisser. Sora n'eut le temps de rien voir qu'il fut violemment plaqué sur le sol et qu'une main se mit sur ses yeux.

Il gémit de douleur mais sentit sa respiration s'accélérer quand, une seconde après, il sentit une peau contre la sienne dans une douce caresse.

Cette peau. Il ne la reconnaissait pas. Ce n'était pas celle de Riku mais sa façon d'effleurer sa joue, avec tendresse et douceur, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Et puis, il ressentait quand même cette sensation de bonheur intense. Il aurait pu sombrer dans le plaisir rien que pour ça.

Cependant, Riku lui avait réservé bien plus car il sentit une langue entrer entre ses lèvres. Sora rougit et entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, fermant les yeux. Il profita de la caresse douce à laquelle il essayait de répondre en vain.

Il était déjà bien trop embrumé par l'extase. Riku qui l'embrassait. Que rêver de plus ? Il ne sentait plus que ses gestes, sa tendresse, cette affection qu'il lui offrait. Plus la morsure du froid. Il était dans un petit cocon de bien-être total.

Plus rien n'existait.

Il était tellement happé par cette sensation qu'il ne réalisa que c'était fini que lorsque la blancheur l'aveugla. Il se mit à sourire bêtement. C'était lui ou il y avait des petits cœurs qui volaient partout ?

- Sora ? Cria une voix.

Le nommé laissa sortir une sorte de petit gémissement et il continua de fixer le ciel. Il n'avait même pas remarqué ses deux camarades ainsi que Mulan.

Dingo semblait surpris alors que la chinoise était plutôt inquiète.

- Il est tout rouge… C'est sa maladie ?

- Sora ! Cria Dingo avant de le secouer.

Le porteur de la Keyblade tendit la main vers le haut et sembla essayer d'attraper quelque chose d'invisible.

- Qui t'a fait ça ? S'emporta Donald en lui mettant, sans faire exprès, une gifle.

Le brun retomba sur terre et se leva difficilement. Il tituba et manqua de tomber. Il avait la sensation qu'il avait bu un litre d'alcool mais dans le bon sens. Il était encore à moitié dans son monde, à savourer ce baiser.

- Tu as trouvé cet homme en noir ? Demanda Mulan.

- Oh.

- Il t'a semé ? Demanda Donald.

- Ça… Importe peu….

- Venez… Il faut qu'on quitte la montagne. Fit la femme avant de partir.

Les animaux la suivirent alors que Sora mit plus de temps. Il chercha autour de lui, les joues encore rouge.

- Riku…

Il posa sa main sur son cœur. Il n'avait jamais battu aussi fort de toute sa vie. Ni aussi agréablement.

Riku venait de s'adosser à un mur constitué de glace et de roche, la respiration courte. Non pas d'avoir couru mais d'avoir échangé ce baiser avec Sora. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Avant même qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il faisait, ses lèvres goûtaient enfin celles du brun.

Il se disait qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ça et d'un autre côté ce corps n'était pas le sien. C'était un peu moins immonde que s'il l'avait fait avec le sien même s'il avait honte de celui-ci. Au moins, avec ce corps-ci, Sora ne le détesterait peut-être pas.

Mais il se disait qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ça sachant que son ami d'enfance aimait Kairi. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas regretter. Ça avait été si doux, si bon.

S'il n'avait pas repris le dessus, il serait certainement toujours allongé sur lui et il aurait peut-être craqué et essayé de faire plus, voir si le brun se laissait faire.

Il regarda sa main, celle qui avait eu la chance de caresser sa joue.

Pourquoi est-ce que Sora n'avait-il pas essayé de le repousser ?

L'argenté se força à remettre son gant, qu'il avait retiré à l'aide de ses dents, et il se redressa.

Il avait encore à faire ici. Et puis… Peut-être qu'il reviendrait vers Sora.


End file.
